Turning Point
by Kayez
Summary: Magneto pushes Remy to the edge, forcing the Cajun to leave the Acolytes to safe his life. But how much damage has Magneto done with the help of Sabertooth? Can Rogue help heal Remy's wounds? Romy, with others. Dark themes, warning inside.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: X-Men Evolution is not mine. I only own the plot.

I know that in the series Evan left pretty early on, but I like him so he will feature in this a few times although not majorly.

I would also like to say sorry if my French is a little off, haven't actually done much in High School.

This will also get rather dark, as it deals with abusive guardians/parents, rape and suicide. If that doesn't appeal to you then please don't read this. I have given it a PG-13 rating due to the lack of graphic material but I may up the rating later. Thank you.

X-Men Evolution: Turning Point

Part I

"I've told you before," WHACK! The sound of a fist connecting with flesh rang in the air, dancing around the room. "I'm in charge." A twist of the wrist and the crack of bone breaking and a muffled cry. "I make the rules." Another punch, this time to the gut, a rib cracked, the break confirmed by the pain. "And you will follow them." The bruised and battered body was thrown into the room, hitting the wall with a painful thud. The door closed and locked, the darkness engulfing the space. The sound of footsteps going down the hall slowly and a sigh of relief was released. It wasn't as bad this time, it had been worse, it could've been worse.

Remy slid down the wall, sitting on the floor cross-legged, nursing his broken wrist and holding his side. It was something Jean-Luc had mentioned before Remy had been taken by Magneto. When rules were broken there had to be punishment. At first Magneto seemed reluctant, but that was Erik, not Magneto. After a while it was clear Magneto was enjoying it. The 'punishments' became more frequent, the Cajun found himself breaking rules he didn't even know existed. Eventually Magneto stopped hiding it, rather than focus his abuse on concealed areas of the body, such as Remy's legs, back, chest and arms, Magneto was growing bolder, causing cuts to Remy's face, bruising the delicate features of a once flawless face. It was only recently that the breaks started. Bones crushed under pressure, the strength behind most of the blows just told Remy more about the fact that Magneto was no longer doing this because it was upheld by Jean-Luc. Magneto liked having power over someone; he liked the feeling he got when Remy just couldn't fight back. Of course this caused the others to notice the strange markings. John and Piotr had made a big deal of it but both Magneto and Sabertooth, who also took some pleasure in beating on Remy whenever Magneto was really pissed, had disregarded it. Remy had been very grateful about their concern, but it was pointless. Remy hardly ever spent time around the mansion anymore; it didn't feel like he should even be there anymore.

There was a sound at the door and red eyes shot up. He hadn't heard anyone coming. The door was being unlocked, but it was being unlocked manually. Remy winced, Sabertooth was much worse company than Magneto, and personally Remy would rather face Magneto again tonight than have Sabertooth pay him a visit at all.

"LeBeau?" A head came around the door and once more there was a sigh from the Cajun.

"Piotr?" The thief stood, wincing slightly, "Der will be trouble if you be found here, mon ami." Piotr shook his head.

"John and I have decide, it's time you were out of here Gambit." Remy frowned. Leave? He had tried, several times but for some reason he always ended up back at the mansion, with Erik being mad, and all those times Creed had made sure Remy knew not to try it again. Which he would, and so it would be repeated. Maybe Remy should've just learnt his lesson the first time. "I've got a key to your window, John's going to open the garage, you take that bloody bike of yours and get the hell away from here. You got that Cajun?" Remy didn't get why Piotr would think he would do anything else. Mind you he did always end up back here, it just took a few weeks.

"Don' worry non, dis Cajun know when it be time to take his leave." Piotr nodded once, moving to the window. The giant male opened the window, moving to let Remy climb through, gingerly.

"Hope I never see you again, LeBeau." Remy nodded, smiling a little at other man. Piotr left Remy's room, which was in the sense of it more of a cell, and headed down the hall again. Remy jumped out the window, landing a little less gracefully than he normally would've have.

"Gambit, that you?" Remy rolled his eyes. Had it been Magneto or Sabertooth they would definitely know something was up now.

"Oui, 'though I t'ink you should be grateful for that, feu-demarreur." John nodded, pulling Remy's bike out of the bushes.

"Man do I hope you get gone this time." John said, giving the French thief a pat on the back. "Don't want to be seeing you around here again man, not ever!" Remy shook his head.

"Merci, keep your 'eads down. Der be trouble for you both if it found out you helped Remy leave." John nodded, and Remy didn't stick around for the last goodbyes. Kicking the bike to life Remy drove off on the bike, trying to steer with his good hand alone. The Cajun knew where he was heading first. A hospital.

- - -

"But Rogue, it'll be fun!" The goth shook her head again, ignoring the pleas from her friends. "Why? Why don'tcha wanna come?" Evan moaned, kneeing beside the sofa on which Rogue was lying, reading a book.

"What's tha point? Y'all know that ah don't like crowds. Ah'd rather just sit here with mah book thanks." She answered, not looking up from what she was reading. Kurt looked at what it was she was reading anyway.

"Another book on Vampires?" He exclaimed. "Rogue, dis is the fourth one dis week!" The southern belle sighed, resting her book against her knees.

"So what? Ah like reading about them." She looked around the crowd. Bobby, Amara, Kitty, Kurt and Evan were all trying to get her to go to another party with them, but she seriously wasn't in the mood. "Why don't y'all go out an have fun. Ah'll just stay here an have fun by mah self as well. Everyone wins."

"X-Men to the Black-Bird hanger. Suit up." Kitty sighed after hearing Professor Xavier. Rogue put her book down on the sofa and made her way to the hanger, stopping by her room to change into her uniform.

"If I find out Lance had anything to do with this, like, I am so going to dump him." Rogue shook her head.

"No ya won't. Y'all are totally into each other. Ya'll just argue some more." Kitty laughed at Rogue's comment; the two female X-Men arrived in the hanger just as the others did. "What's goin' on?" Rogue asked as the Professor entered with Logan behind him, the Wolverine suited up to go as well. The whole team was being dispatched for this one.

"Is there another prospective mutant on the loose?" Scott asked, they had picked up three in the last two weeks, all of the teens joining the Institute to train their abilities.

"No, we have been seeing some strange behaviour from one mutant. He is currently in some danger and I wish for you all to help him." Everyone shrugged, seemingly agreeing to help.

"Professor, we, like, totally wanna help. Why wouldn't we?" Kitty asked in her own perky nature, causing Kurt to laugh.

"Ja, we are like totally there." The German agreed.

"Hold up there fuzz. Don't you all wanna know who this mutant is?" Logan asked, arms folded over his chest. The younger X-Men all realised then that it really hadn't mattered who it was. It could've been Lance, Pietro, Todd or Fred. It might have been Juggernaut for all they knew. The question of who it was hadn't passed through their minds.

"I don't think any of us were really bothered." Jean replied, wondering if Professor Xavier was going to be angry with them. She almost laughed, Professor Xavier wouldn't be mad, or angry, Logan might but not the Professor.

"As much as it relieves me how much you care about doing the right thing. This time you must all take into consideration whether you wish to go on this mission or not. Myself, Logan and Ororo have agreed that this is all up to you." Scoot began to worry.

"Professor, who is it?" If the Professor wanted them to think carefully about helping someone, anyone, then there had to be a reason for it.

"Gambit."

"That Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked, shocked. "Why would he even ask for our help?"

"Yeah, usually he just manipulates someone into doing what he wants." Evan added. Gambit had the Midas touch, a forte if you will, when it came to manipulation; he was almost as good as Mystique.

"That's the thing, he hasn't asked for our help, but he needs it." Storm said from the other side of the Professor. "Now is when you see if you can help someone, even someone who appears to be the enemy, even if they haven't asked for help." Storm said to them. This was test of sorts? Kitty sucked up a breath then let it out.

"Well, like, I don't care what he's done. I will, like, totally go and help him." Kitty argued. She seemed set on helping; Rogue looked at her roommate and friend. If Kitty could put Gambit's past actions behind her then surely Rogue could too. Right?

"I'm going too." Scott said, that sealed the deal for Rogue.

"Yeah, ah'm in." Kitty beamed at the streak haired girl, it was clear Kitty was proud.

"Sure, vhy not? I don't have other plans." Kurt added. The rest of the group nodded, saying they would also go to help Gambit, although Evan was rather miffed at having to help the egotistical male.

"Good. I'll send the co-ordinates, be careful, I don't know what it is that Gambit is running…" The Professor trailed off, his face going slack before a look of sheer agony crossed the telepath's features. "Argh!"

"Professor!" Jean ran to kneel in front of Xavier. "Professor, what's wrong?"

"Go, you must go now." He croaked out, not opening his eyes. "Gambit must be in serious trouble. Go, quickly!" Scott didn't wait to be told again.

"Okay X-Men, let's move!" They all rushed onto the Black-Bird, Hank appearing to tend to the Professor as Jean made her way to the jet just before it took off.

"I fear that they may be too late, Hank." The large blue Doctor sighed.

"The world of demons is a frightful place for the young." Charles nodded.

"Yes, and I suspect Gambit's demons are only just hatching." The Beast looked at the older man in the chair.

"You mean you don't know what it is that Gambit is facing?" Charles shook his head.

"No my friend. Gambit is very good at keeping his thoughts locked away. It was only recently that they started to reach me. I do not receive memory's or thoughts. Only pain and anger from him. Something is troubling him, Hank. And I worry that it may destroy him as well."

- - -

When the Black-Bird landed at the spot where the Professor and Hank had sent them there was nothing but open grass and trees surrounding it.

"You think we missed him?" Kitty asked, looking around the area. Logan got out the jet and sniffed at the air.

"No, he's still here. I can smell him." Logan didn't sound too pleased to be there. Fact was that he didn't care much for helping the Cajun. He didn't care much for helping any of Magneto's cronies.

"Look!" Rogue pointed past a few trees. "There's smoke. Y'all think maybe this was a trap? That fire could've be Pyro." Rogue looked from Storm to Scott and then to Logan. Once more the Wolverine sniffed the air, looking for something more specific.

"That wasn't no fire-starter, that was a crash. I smell gas," he paused, giving another sniff, as if to be sure of something, "and Sabertooth." Scott turned to him.

"So it was a trap." Logan didn't answer.

"Storm, fly on ahead, see if Magneto's hanging around. We'll make way through the trees." The weather witch nodded and took off with a gust of wind, heading for the area near the smoke. The rest of the team ran through the trees, all with the feeling that they had been set up by Magneto and Gambit again. Storm's voice over the communicators changed that quickly.

"Logan, get here quick. Gambit and Sabertooth are fighting." Kitty gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Rogue frowned, why would the swamp rat start something between one of his own? Unless they weren't his own anymore?

Wolverine and the others arrived just in time to see Gambit get thrown against a tree and a log get thrown at Storm. The woman moved out the way easily, but she didn't notice the other log heading for her. Scott was just about to blast it when it blew up in a flash of yellow. Gambit knelt on the grass, cards in hand. Sabertooth growled, grabbing the French man by the throat.

"Ain't you learn yet?" Gambit winced in pain as Sabertooth lifted him by his throat, pinning him against the tree.

"Let him go." Scott said, the rest of the X-Men standing beside him. "Or we'll make you." Sabertooth just laughed.

"Look's like it's the runt bunch to the rescue." Turning back towards Gambit he sneered. "I've had my fun. Be seeing ya." Sabertooth's claws scratched along Gambit's face before the Cajun was dropped to the ground on his knees as Sabertooth dashed off through the trees. Logan took off after the fleeing Sabertooth while Storm took to the sky, following that way. Rogue was the first to approach Gambit.

"Ya alright, Swamp Rat?" She asked, trying to mask her concern. Gambit didn't look up. Rogue sighed. "Look Gambit, we're just trying ta…" The girl trailed off, looking down at Gambit she noticed he was shaking, panting for breath and in clear pain. "Remy?" Rogue dropped to her knees and wrapped an arm around the Cajun's shoulders. What she hadn't expected was for Gambit to recede from her touch.

"What's up?" Kitty asked, stopping in front of the two kneeling mutants. Rogue shrugged and then used a gloved hand to force Remy to face her. When he did she almost cried. His face was cut and small bruises littered his cheek and jawbone. His usually fiery red eyes were dulled and he was pale. There was no way this was just a result of an attack by Sabertooth.

"Cajun, what've they done to ya?" Remy barely even registered that it was Rogue holding him before he passed out, his head falling to her shoulder as his body went limp.

"Logan, Storm, you better get back here. Gambit's in a bad way."

- - -

AN: Please review. I'll only continue if I get reviews.


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything related to X-Men. I do, however, own Zaire.

This chapter may appear to hint at a Remy/OC relationship, but it will be a Remy/Rogue. I have Zaire in here for other purposes. Namely to be the team medic in the absence of Beast.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was shocked to get such a great reaction from the first chapter. My thanks to everyone.

Again, please excuse my French.

X-Men Evolution: Turning Point

Part II

"Well, we don't really know what it was all about." Jean told the Professor. "By the time we got there Gambit and Sabertooth were fighting." Since Gambit had passed out the team had yet to find out anything about why Gambit and Sabertooth were battling one another.

"Professor, he will be alright, won't he?" Rogue asked tentatively. Charles knew she was worried about the Cajun, it was clear to see.

"Rogue, I…" The Professor was interrupted by the opening of the doors to the infirmary.

"Sorry, but Dr McCoy wishes to speak with you Professor." Zaire, a dark headed, young elementalist stood in the doorway. Zaire had been on the run from her past when the Professor had sensed her. She arrived at the Institute only a month ago, and after showing an interest in medical treatment Hank offered to take her on an assistant and student.

"That's alright Zaire." Charles left the team standing outside and Zaire just shrugged at them before heading back in. "Hank, what's wrong?" Charles had no idea that Zaire had accidentally left the infirmary doors open and that the X-Men could hear what he was saying.

"Well, Charles, it's our young patient. Zaire did an examination and tended to his wounds and, personally, I think his condition wasn't fully caused by Sabertooth." Charles frowned.

"What do you mean?" Zaire stopped Hank.

"Can I?" Hank smiled, nodding. He had figured she would want to show off what she knew. "Well, at first it was nothing serious, the contusions around the jaw-line and small gashes around his face were all relative to the ones a person would get in a fist fight. But he has severe haematoa around the waist line, back and up his arms. There have also been several incisions made into his wrists and chest, all of which were not self-inflicted. He has a broken wrist and two cracked ribs. Intense internal bleeding and one self-inflicted laceration on his left wrist. It was pretty deep." Charles was stunned, he never thought it could've got so bad, surely Gambit wouldn't have let this be done to him.

"How can you be so sure it wasn't Sabertooth?" Logan asked, entering the infirmary with the rest of the team behind him.

"Zaire?" The professor encouraged.

"Well, around some of the contusions there are some faint traces of a metallic like substance. The traces were indistinguishable, but we did find proof of metallic toxins causing burns. Not too serious, but enough to sting for a few days. Sorry but, everything we can find points to long term abuse, by old bucket head." Zaire held resentment for Magneto long before she arrived at the Institute, but no one except the Professor and presumably Hank knew why.

"When will Remy wake up?" Rogue asked. Zaire looked over her shoulder, noticing that Hank had left, going into his office for something. He had left it to her to explain, Zaire felt a wash of pride come over her.

"We gave him a unitdose of a soporfic drug, it acts as a sleep inducer. His body needs time to mend itself internally before we can do much on the external damage. He should be out for at least the next few days." Rogue seemed down hearted. "But we'll have to wake him after about three days; we'll need to make sure the way I've set his wrist isn't painful or causing damage." Charles nodded.

"Thank you Zaire. We'll leave you and Hank to take care of Remy." She nodded her head once before heading towards Hank's office, ready to be told what she was to do next. "As for the rest of you, visiting hours will be later. It's time for you all to go to bed I think." The teens moaned a little before heading up to their rooms. Rogue looking back to the bed where Remy lay, motionless besides the rise and fall of his chest.

"Charles, do you truly believe that Magneto could do such a thing to Gambit?" Ororo asked, shocked herself about the cruel treatment of the young mutant.

"I don't know Ororo, I really don't know."

- - -

For almost three days the X-Men heard no news on the condition of Remy LeBeau. He hadn't woken up; he hadn't shown signs of recovery or a decline in health, nothing had happened at all. Hank had asked Zaire to take over the care of Remy, making him her patient. Zaire had accepted the responsibility readily, she was sure she had learned what she needed in the first week she had spent with Hank to take sufficient care of the Cajun. And by all means it appeared she had.

"Zaire?" The runaway looked up as her name was called. Standing at the doorway to her room was Rogue, along with Kitty and Kurt behind her.

"What's up? Wait, no, let me guess. Ya wanna know how the French guys doing?" Zaire was currently getting bombarded by question about Remy since care had been handed over to her. After the rest of the Institute found out he was there they were all curious as to why and how he was.

"Can you tell us?" Kurt asked. "Zer isn't any doctor/patient confidentiality, is zer?" Zaire laughed a little at the German.

"No, come on in. Since it's you guys I'll fill ya in." Zaire put her notes on the floor and signalled for the three X-Men to enter. "What do ya wanna know?"

"When he's gonna wake up. Y'all said it would only take a few days; it's been a few days. Why ain't he waking up?" Rogue asked, standing in front of Zaire's bed. Kitty sat on the bed and Kurt leaned against the edge of her desk. Zaire sighed.

"Hank and I figured that since the internal damage is so substantial and the contusions around his ribs haven't healed sufficiently then we should give him a little more time." Kitty frowned.

"So, like, he had bruised insides?" Zaire nodded. "Does that happen to a lot of people, cause, like, sometimes I get all sore and…" Zaire held up her hand.

"Yes, it happens to a lot of people. Ya probably feel it a lot after ya been fighting or something that caused a bump against a bone, that's when there's internal damage but not external because the skin ain't broke. But with Remy it's so severe that his body needs to heal as much as he can, so it'll take up more energy, that's why he's been asleep so long." Kitty nodded, understanding what the doctor in training was telling her.

"So, once he's alright, we'll know?" Rogue asked, "Ah mean, y'all will tell us. It's just that ah worry about that Cajun." Zaire smiled a little.

"Don't worry, Rogue. The minute he wakes up I'll get someone to tell ya, Kay?" Zaire told the southerner, figuring that there had to be something between the French thief and the gothic girl. Rogue seemed to relax a little and then smiled slightly.

"Thanx, ah gotta go. Ah have a training session with Logan." Rogue thanked Zaire again and then left the room, heading for the danger room. Zaire watched her leave before turning to Kitty and Kurt.

"Are her and Gambit an item?" Kitty shook her head sadly.

"There is, like, totally the potential, but Rogue doesn't want to get too close. She thinks that he'll, like, just get hurt." Zaire nodded. She looked at her watch before moving to stand.

"Well, if you'd excuse me, I have a patient who needs seeing to." She stopped thinking that over. "Ya have no idea how cool that sounds." Zaire said with a grin. Kitty laughed and Kurt smiled at her.

"Ve'll see you later, ja?" Kurt said, looking over at Zaire who was collecting all her stuff and changing her shirt.

"Yeah, sure, ya betcha." Kitty frowned. "Something I picked up from some show on TV." She shrugged, dismissing her strange little quirk. "See ya!" And Zaire headed down to the infirmary. She passed Jean and Scott, both of which asking about Gambit. Zaire told them the same thing she told Kitty, Kurt and Rogue, only in less detail and without any promises. By the time she arrived at the infirmary Hank had left. He had told Zaire earlier that he had a small meeting to attend, he was going to be away for the duration of the day. Zaire looked at her patient, still lying nicely in his bed.

"You know Cajun, there are a lot of people 'round here who care 'bout ya, wonder why that is." Zaire said to herself, she took a small torch and went to check Remy's pupils, trying to decipher when the male would wake up. Just as she was about to open his eye and hand shot up and grabbed her wrist painfully. "Ow!"

"Where de?" Zaire was stunned to see Remy awake, his red eyes alert but unfocused. She tried to loosen his grip on her arm but found he was just the little bit stronger than her.

"Listen, if ya'd just let go I can tell ya." Remy released her wrist slowly, starting to sit up on the bed but stopping when the pain became too much.

"Qui sont vous?" He asked, his eyes not leaving hers. Zaire figured he was more than a little disorientated.

"My names Zaire. And ya're at the Institute. We've been taking care of ya." Zaire said, rubbing her wrist.

"Sabertooth?"

"Dunno, can I go call for Rogue and she'll tell ya?" Remy rubbed his head but nodded at her. The dark haired girl moved to the intercom system and pressed for the Danger Room. "Rogue, can ya come to the infirmary, I need your powers please." Zaire decided against stating that the Cajun was awake, Logan might not let her leave for that. Zaire sent a mental message to the Professor, hoping that it was true that he was always able to pick them up when they were sent his way, telling him that Remy was awake and wondering what was happening.

"Sorry, about the wrist chéri." Remy said, noticing that she was still rubbing where he had grabbed.

"I think ya might've charged my skin." Zaire stated. "But I suppose I can live with it. How ya feeling?" She went back over to the desk and picked up a stethoscope.

"Remy feel like merde, if you'll pardon expression." Zaire laughed; at least he still had a sense of humour. Just then Rogue walked through the door.

"Why do ya'll need mah powers?" She asked, not seeing that Gambit was awake.

"I don't. But I figured I'd say that so that Logan would let you go." Zaire smiled. "I said I'd let ya know when the Cajun got up." Rogue looked over and noticed that Gambit was indeed awake.

"You took your time." Rogue said walking over to sit next to Remy. "Ah'm glad you're alright, swamp rat."

"Yes, Mr LeBeau, we are all very glad that you are alright." Charles came in through the door, heading to the end of Remy's bed. "However, we are wondering just what caused the fight between yourself and Sabertooth which caused such affects to your person." Zaire cleared her throat and raised and eyebrow but the Professor ignored her. "Do you think you could fill us in?" The Professor asked, indicating to Rogue, Zaire and himself being 'us'.

"It was nothing, a minor altercation." Gambit said. Charles looked at Remy; the Cajun frowned, clearly wondering if the telepath was reading his mind.

"How exactly did it start?"

"Remy left the Acolytes." The French man said with a shrug. "Magneto may not be too 'appy." Rogue's head shot up from looking down at the Cajun's bare hands.

"You've left the Acolytes?" Remy nodded. "Why?" Gambit cringed and frowned.

"Dat be a long story. One that Remy doesn't want to tell." Zaire seemed to be the only one who could see those walls suddenly go up, of course she had her own walls so she knew all to well.

"Okay, okay. Everyone out. He needs rest, Rogue, if you want and Remy's okay with it, ya can come back in about two hours." Rogue looked at Remy, seeing if he would mind.

"Remy would like de company." Rogue smiled a little before heading out.

"See ya later then. Thanks Zaire." The Professor watched Rogue leave, turning to Remy before he too left.

"Remember Remy, we can help you. But only if you ask for the help, and only if you tell us what's going on." Charles left it at that. Leaving Remy to consider what he said and for Zaire to stand in the background awkwardly.

"What did he mean by dat?" Remy asked, Zaire shrugged.

"Dunno. But ya can trust us. We're totally the good guys. But I suppose some bad boys on the ground could liven things up." Zaire said. She checked all of Remy's vitals before giving him the all clear. "It may take a while for the contusions to go away but it is going down. In a while there shouldn't be any sign of bruising, internal or external."

"You been the one treating Remy?" Zaire nodded, noticing his tendency to use third person when referring to himself. "Then you have Remy's thanks." He took her hand and kissed it softly.

"My pleasure. Man I can see why Rogue likes ya." The Cajun seemed to perk a little at hearing that. Zaire managed to pick up on it also. "She's been real worried. Almost took my head off when it took longer for ya to wake up than I first said. Ya know, if there's a way around her powers, y'all make a cute little couple. The Mississippi Marauder and the Raging Cajun. Ha ha, I crack myself up!" Remy laughed a little at her joke, noticing how much she put into her laugh.

"You be one strange fille, but, maybe you got a point. This Cajun starting to like you." Zaire shrugged again, looking down at Remy in his bed.

"I'm a likeable girl." She grinned and he laughed again, the smile actually reaching his eyes.

- - -

AN: Review and I'll post more. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything related to X-Men. I do, however, own Zaire.

Thank you all for the amazing reviews, and to Minion, who made me laugh for ten minutes with a very amusing review. Thank you!

X-Men Evolution: Turning Point

Part III

Colossus and Pyro stood and listened to Magneto yell at Sabertooth. They were trying, and for all they knew succeeding, in keeping emotionless faces.

"So know he is gone. This is not good." Magneto seethed. Piotr wasn't sure if Magneto was worried about Gambit telling the X-Men anything or if he was just pissed that he didn't have a punching bag anymore. Piotr knew that there was no way Eric would try it with him, or with Creed. And John would probably fight back. But then Gambit did that at first too.

"They'll take him to the Mansion, he'll heal and then he'll leave. I'll get him then." Sabertooth said through clenched teeth. The larger male was angry himself at Remy getting one over on him, even if it had been thanks to the X-Men, Remy had got away this time, so he had got the better of the savage animal that was Sabertooth.

"No, he might stay with them. That girl, that Rogue, she holds his interest for some reason. He might join them." Magneto said, starting to pace the room. He was getting agitated and his fists kept clenching. Around now would be when Piotr and John were sent on some strange mission while Remy and Creed stayed behind. Around now would be when Piotr's blood would boil with rage and worry over his Cajun friend. No matter how forced he was to be here, he was still friends with John and Remy, both of them were his team-mates and comrades, but they had grown to trust one another.

"So we stir things up. Make it so that they don't trust him. They'll throw him out on his ear and then we can move in." Sabertooth said, sometimes Colossus got the feeling that it was more than just Eric that used Remy as a tension release. Maybe that privilege had been handed over to Sabertooth as well.

"Pyro, Colossus, go and cause some trouble. Near the docks and don't leave until the X-Men show up. We'll take care of the rest." Pyro nodded and Colossus followed suit. Both the Russian and the Australian leaving the master of magnetism with his head henchman.

"This don't look good mate, not for our little Cajun buddy."

"We will figure something out on the way." Piotr said, sounding more confident than he felt. "We will not let Remy down now."

- - -

"So, what are your powers?" Zaire asked Remy. They had been in the Infirmary for nearly an hour and both were getting bored.

"Remy blow t'ings up." Zaire laughed, it was so simply put it was funny. "What about you? Never seen you wit' the X-Men."

"I'm not an X-Man. I just work here." Zaire said, as much as she would like to be with the others on the team, it didn't look likely that she would be. "I can control the natural elements. Wind, fire, water and earth." Remy looked slightly impressed.

"And here was Remy t'inking you just a pretty face." Over the time they had been talking Remy and Zaire had become somewhat friendly. With Remy owing her a great deal and Zaire just enjoying his company.

"Oh, looks can be deceiving Monsieur LeBeau." She relied with a sly smile. Just then the intercom buzzed. "Excuse moi." Zaire said to Remy in a phoney French accent before answering the small machine. "Oui?"

"Zaire?" Rogue's voice came over the intercom, slightly confused at the other girls use of the foreign language.

"Yeah, what's up Rogue?"

"We've all been called out. Ah might not be back in an hour so ah'll just come down when we get back. Is that alright?" Zaire nodded before remembering that Rogue couldn't see her.

"Sure, no problem. Have fun." Zaire responded.

"It ain't exactly what ah would call fun but ah'll try." Zaire laughed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Well, Cajun, it's just us for a bit. Wonder if there's anything fun we can do around here." Zaire wondered. "Hey, ya wanna play poker?"

- - -

The X-Men arrived at the docks to find Pyro sitting on a few crates, his flames making strange bird pictures on the ground. Colossus was there too, the large Russian just throwing rocks into the water in his human form. To say that they were surprised was an understatement. Scott looked at Logan and Ororo before addressing the two Acolytes.

"What are you two doing?" Scott asked, more than a little perplexed. The Australian fire-starter looked over at the mutant team.

"It about time you lot showed up. We were getting bored." Pyro looked over to Colossus. "Isn't that right, my giant tin can of a friend."

"Douse it flame boy." Colossus said, moving towards the X-Men. Had be changed into his metal form they might have started to worry. "You guys got the Gambit?" This question took the 'good guys' off guard.

"Umm, yeah." Kitty answered, nervously looking at Logan.

"Why'd you care?" Logan answered, as intimidating as ever. Pyro was the one to answer this time.

"Well, that boy needs someone to keep an eye on him. He ain't been the little boy scout Magneto wanted or anything." The X-Men frowned, wondering just what the meaning of that was. Colossus sighed.

"Remy's been getting into all sorts of trouble with Magneto. He had to leave. We helped, we're just making sure he isn't in any more trouble being gone." The Russian made to leave, Pyro following him. "Just make sure he doesn't end up back with us. It'll be the death of him." Without another word the two mutants left, leaving behind some very confused mutants.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked out loud. Something triggered in Rogue's memory.

"Zaire! She said that the cuts on Remy's arms and face, they had traces of metal in them. She said that it had all been done by Magneto, not Sabertooth. So they must've known. Pyro and Colossus, they helped Remy get away cause they knew what was happening." Rogue said, almost shouting at the others.

"So why would they be here?" Jean asked.

"I don't know," Kitty said, "like, maybe they heard from Sabertooth that we took Gambit in." The young girl said with a shrug.

"Or maybe Magneto sent them out to distract us." Logan said with a snarl. "As a trap to get into the Institute while we were out." No one wasted time contemplating the possibilities as they all headed towards the Black-Bird. Rogue reaching the jet first. The group buckled up, ready for take off. Kitty looked over at her worried friend, about to comfort her. But for some reason Jean beat her too it.

"Don't worry Rogue. Zaire's with him, she has a good handle on her powers." Rogue growled at Jean.

"What've ah told you 'bout reading mah mind, Grey?"

"I didn't." Jean answered. "You were projecting your thoughts." Rogue muttered a sorry, looking sheepish, but Jean didn't seem to mind. She was used to the teens moods. Privacy was something Rogue needed, with everything going on in her head, she really didn't need someone poking about in it. Rogue sighed, looking out the front of the jet. Yeah, Zaire did have a good handle on her powers, a really good handle on her powers. But could she protect an injured Remy from Sabertooth?

- - -

The smash in the hall was what alerted both Zaire and Remy that they weren't alone. Zaire looked down at her watch. Hank wasn't due back for at least another few hours, and all the guys that were usually hanging around the infirmary were away on their mission.

"What got you worried, petite?" Zaire looked at Remy; he was frowning at her.

"That won't be any of the guys coming to check on ya. They left, member?" Zaire got up and walked to the doors, hitting the lock button as she did. Peering through the glass window she looked for any signs of something. "Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I'm sure there's something wrong right now." Zaire turned back to Remy, who was now standing beside his bed, the white hospital like pants clinging to his hips. A small blush crept into her cheeks. Zaire tried to conceal it, moving past Remy, who had noticed her blush. "I don't know what's smarter, locking us in here or leaving one door open." Remy looked at her, now his senses were on full alert, he too could sense something out of the ordinary.

"Remy t'ink that maybe you be right. Is der any way for us to leave here without going in dat hall?" Remy asked, pointing to where the sound had come from. Zaire looked around.

"There is one way, come on," Zaire took Remy's hand and pulled him to follow her, "we can go through Hank's office, past the Danger Room and up to the main building. Problem is it's a bit of a run." Zaire looked back at Remy. "Ya up for it?" Remy could tell she wasn't goading him, she was genuinely asking about his well fare. The Cajun nodded.

"Don't worry, Remy can keep up." At his reply Zaire's face paled and her eyes widened. "What?" Remy turned, and saw what was causing the frightful reaction from the young female. "Sabertooth." Zaire snapped out of her fright and pulled Gambit along after her. Gambit followed her, looking back a few times to see where Sabertooth was. He still hadn't got through the sealed doors to the infirmary, but that didn't mean he wouldn't.

After leaving Hank's office Zaire once more sealed the doors behind them, hoping to slow their pursuer down. They ran along the hall leading past the Danger Room, their feet slapping against the metal floor. Zaire was wishing now that she had put on a pair of shoes, instead she was running along the underground area of the Institute bare foot and wearing only a small tank top and pair of shorts. Of course she did have more on than Remy, who was clad only in the issued hospital pants, tied as tightly as possible around his hips to keep them up. The sound of the smashing door made Zaire and Remy aware of Sabertooth's accomplishment in getting past Hank's office.

"We have to move faster." Zaire said, noticing the door to get into the main body of the school was nearing them. Once they got through there and closed the door there was no way Sabertooth could get them. But Zaire started to falter, her legs getting tired after the running. She fell behind Remy, who gripped her hand tighter and pulled her after him.

"Come on, cheri, not much further." Zaire tried desperately to keep up with Gambit, knowing that if Sabertooth caught them it would be curtains. It was unfortunate there was no earth or fire here. Then it struck her, wind. She could use the air around them to become a source of wind. Not stopping her run Zaire summoned what she could, making the air behind them charge and start to move, causing the density to change and the concentration gradient to move. The whistling sound told her she was doing it, that it was working. But Sabertooth's footfalls didn't seem to slow. Remy stopped moving and Zaire realised they had reached the door. They both pushed, getting the heavy object to move before they fell through. Just as Remy was about the close the door, Sabertooth's clawed hand grabbed Zaire around the throat.

"Hey there red eyes, miss us?" Remy glared, but didn't move as Zaire trembled in fear. "Well, hadn't expected the chase to be quite as thrilling, but at least I get my catch." There was a sound from his throat that made Zaire close her eyes, willing the whole scene to just go away and for her to fall from her bed, waking from a horrible nightmare.

"Let her go," Remy said, a noticeable tone of contempt in his voice.

"But we need a new play thing at home. If not you then this one would suit me." Remy's skin crawled at Sabertooth sniffed at Zaire. "She's easily scared. Wonder what she screams like."

"You not finding out." Remy grabbed anything close to him, turning out to be a few marbles left by the stairs, and charged them. Sabertooth got a better grip on Zaire, his free arm clenching her waist, his claws digging into her hips. One tear slid down the dark haired girl's face, but she didn't make a sound, she didn't cry out in pain or fear.

"Tell you what, Cajun, you come home and I'll leave her. You stay here and I take her. Your choice, runt." Remy's jaw clenched, the muscles tensing throughout his body. He never wanted to go back to the Acolytes, but there was no way he wanted Zaire to go through anything like that. He sighed, uncharging the marbles before dropping his head.

"Fine." Zaire's eyes shot open. She clearly didn't know if he was letting her be taken or if he was returning. "Remy leave with you." Sabertooth's face stretched into a grotesque looking smile.

"No ones going anywhere." Remy turned at the sound of Scott's voice. The entire team of X-Men stood in the foyer, all ready to attack Sabertooth. Sabertooth sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know, you could've kept your little beauty here. Gambit just agreed to come home," Sabertooth's comment was cut short.

"The Cajun ain't going no where. And you're not taking Zaire either, bub." Wolverine's claws were ejected and Sabertooth laughed, causing another shudder to go through Zaire's body.

"Well how about I just take off her head?" Sabertooth's grip on her neck tightened, causing the entire team to take one step forward before halting. Gambit charged up the marbles again, catching Zaire's eye so she knew where he was dropping them. As Remy dropped the marbles Zaire lifted her feet, kicking Sabertooth with her heel, simultaneously reaching out for Gambit to grab her hand and pull her away once Sabertooth's hand loosened around her throat as he did growl out in pain. Zaire fell to the floor, on top of Gambit, and Cyclops immediately blasted Sabertooth with a beam. The large savage animal fell backwards, tumbling down the hall slightly. Rogue and Kitty quickly closed the door to the hall and locked it, knowing that Sabertooth would have no option other than to retreat. Zaire slowly got to her feet, helping Remy stand after her. The Cajun gripped his ribs while holding Zaire's back.

"You okay, petite?" He asked, not really paying much heed to those around him. Zaire did a double check on her hip, wincing slightly when she saw the blood Sabertooth's grip had drawn.

"I'll be fine." Her voice was scratchy, a result of the death drip previously on her throat. "Not to sound ungrateful or anything but what are ya'll doing back so soon?" Scott looked at Gambit before talking.

"Colossus and Pyro weren't looking for a fight. They were asking about him." Zaire frowned, not quite understanding.

"Ya mean like what Sabertooth was asking like?"

"No. It was more of a how he was doing question rather than…" Jean trailed off, thinking about how to put her next words.

"Rather than trying to goad us into sending him back." Zaire looked at Ororo. The weather witch was looking slightly sheepish.

"Ya mean like Sabertooth trying to tear us limb from limb?" Gambit hadn't really said anything, and Zaire noticed that his hold on her back had began to ease. It wasn't so much the fact that he wasn't touching her, more the suddenness of the withdrawal. "Ya alright there Cajun?" Remy looked up at her, but couldn't mask the pain on his face. "Sit. Those ribs ain't healed yet." Remy did as he was told, his face slack from the exhaustion of running.

"Guess it's just as well we showed up huh?" Kitty said, standing with Rogue in front of Zaire. The other mutant female smiled at them.

"Yeah, other wise I'd have had to burn the place down." Rogue frowned and Zaire nodded her head to the small patch on the rug where a small burn mark had appeared. "Had to use something other than the wind that just didn't work!"

- - -

Please review and make my day!


	4. Part IV

AN: I'm sorry I've been such a bad little updater… the wait was too long. But thanks to everyone who reviews, I love them all!

Part IV

Remy and Zaire were both ordered away from the Infirmary. Although Sabertooth had only really come for Gambit, Scott had made sure that Zaire was under permanent care. She was asked to remain in the upper Institute, where there were more cameras and security set in place. Remy was asked to stay in a guarded area of the house, with Logan constantly close by. Zaire was quickly getting tired with all the surveillance, she couldn't ever feel comfortable anymore, not even when she was alone because she always figured that there was someone watching her, even if she couldn't see them.

Luckily she had an escape. She was still taking care of Remy, so that meant she could leave her room without the entourage of Kitty or Rogue. Not that she didn't like the two girls; it was just that she wasn't partial to the constant watch, or the constant presence of other people. They made her feel unsure about herself. When people were watching her she remembered back to when she lived with her parents, back to when she still had to attend a public school, back to all the staring and gossiping.

Sighing, Zaire picked up her medical equipment that Logan had retrieved from the Infirmary when she asked him, and headed towards the room that Remy was being kept in. Even though it was for his own safety Zaire couldn't help but think they were treating him like an animal, locked in one room for days. Rogue had already brought it up with Ororo, but the weather witch had reasoned that it was only until further security could be added to the Infirmary, and then Remy would be back there until his wounds completely healed.

"Hey Logan, still playing watch dog?" Zaire asked as she approached the room. Logan was siting outside, looking thoroughly bored.

"Hey there kid," Logan said, looking up at her, "what you doing here?" Wolverine asked, standing up and clearing sniffing her for some reason.

"I do have to visit my patient ya know, Logan." She told him, mildly annoyed at his use of the word 'kid'. "Is that a problem?" Zaire challenged, knowing full well that Logan would roll his eyes and turn away from her. Which he did. Zaire sighed, pushing the door open to Remy's room. The Cajun looked up as she entered and a brief smile graced his lips.

"Dis Cajun be going crazy soon chere, Remy been kept in dis room too long." He told her, moving to sit on the bed as she had motioned.

"I know, sorry but there ain't nothing I can do. They're doing to me too. Think I'll end up with Cabin Fever." Remy laughed slightly, pulling up the top of his shirt to allow Zaire to check his ribs, after she had finished he dropped his top and she took his broken wrist in her hand.

"This doesn't hurt?" Zaire asked, turning the cast on the arm over in her hand. Remy shook his head, his face a mask.

"Did he hurt you?" Remy asked suddenly, his eyes not meeting Zaire's. Absentmindedly the elementalist put a hand on her hip where Sabertooth's claws had cut into her skin. Remy clearly noticed this. "Remy sorry, maybe Remy should just go back to the Acolytes. Stop anyone else from getting hurt." Zaire pulled his chin up so that she could look him in the eye.

"If he did that to me, and I don't even know the guy, he's done worse to you. There is no way ya going back there, Gambit." She told him, using is alias for the first time. Zaire removed some of the stitches from Remy's face and arms, her fingers trailing across the scar on his wrist. "What made ya do it?" She asked quietly. Remy looked at the scar, his face becoming expressionless.

"It was a while ago. Before Remy join the Acolytes." He told her, his eyes trailing along all the cuts on his arms. "Remy just see it as a way out back then." Zaire frowned; she didn't know anything about Remy's past, all she knew was what she had been told while she had been treating him. Remy had been a thief in New Orleans, she had heard about the time he 'kidnapped' Rouge and taken her there during the Mardi Gras.

"So, Magneto isn't the first to do this?" Zaire asked tentatively. Remy seemed shocked at her words, she figured he was wondering how she knew it was Magneto when everything pointed to Sabertooth. "We found some of the metallic toxins." She explained simply.

"Well, Remy been through dis before, it not exactly somet'ing Remy can't handle." Zaire sighed, kneeling on the floor in front of the Cajun.

"This is something ya shouldn't have to go through. It's not right and no one deserves this." Zaire smiled slightly at him, hoping that maybe she could get him to open up. "Why does it happen?" Remy looked at her, biting his lower lip slightly, without the façade of being something he wasn't, without the carefree attitude, he seemed almost helpless.

"Remy be a thief, and with de thieves if somet'ing go wrong, and you be to blame, then der is a penalty. But through the years dis no longer happen, but Jean-Luc, Remy's père, he be one of de older thieves, he believe dat the old ways be de better ways. Remy be the one that Jean-Luc blame for t'ings. So, Remy get used to it." Remy's eyes had dulled, the memories of the past returning to the French mutant. "Fighting it don't help, so, Remy just take it now." Zaire couldn't help but feel her heart break for this male; he had to go through this his whole life? Never knowing what it was like to feel safe at home?

"You're staying here now Cajun," Zaire said with a firmness that told Remy not to argue. "The professor will be back today, I'll talk to him. But you should be healed in a few more days. Except for that knee, it'll hurt for a while and we'll just leave the cast on your wrist for a week or two." Remy smiled at her, a spark returning to his haunting red on black eyes.

"You're an angel, petite. Remy be very grateful." Zaire smiled at him.

"What're friends for?" With a ruffle of his hair and a laugh from the Cajun, Zaire left, hoping that Logan wouldn't talk to her. Thankfully he had his eyes closed, opening one when she left and then closing it.

- - -

When Professor Xavier and Dr McCoy returned, both were bombarded with information about the events of the past two or three days which stunned both to think so much could happen in so little time. Hank had gone down to the Infirmary to check over the damage and assist in the repairs which were being made along with security upgrades, while Charles headed for his own office, where Zaire, Rogue and Scott were waiting for him.

"Scott, Zaire, Rogue, what can I do for you?" Charles asked, entering the room and going to his desk while the three young mutants rushed into talking. "One at a time please. Zaire how is Gambit?"

"He'll be fine, as long as he never has to deal with Sabertooth or Magneto getting their grubby paws on him. His injuries will heal but," Zaire paused, thinking over her next words, "well, I ain't no psychiatrist but the emotional and psychological damage might not heal." Charles nodded, he had expected that there would be after effects of Gambit abuse, and he had also hoped that perhaps one of his students would pick up on the problem.

"Professor, both Zaire and ah think that Gambit should stay. Here, for good." Rogue said, looking at Scott with a glare. "Some people are opposed to that idea though." Charles raised an eyebrow at Scott.

"Sabertooth attacked the Institute, and hurt Zaire in the process. It was like he'd do anything to get Gambit back to the Acolytes; I just think we should discuss this before jumping into anything." Scott said, trying to sound reasonable.

"What is there to discuss?" Zaire asked, turning on Scott. "If we send him back they'll probably kill him!"

"You heard what Colossus said Scott; if Remy goes back there it will be the death of him. How could you even suggest that?" Rogue asked, just as angry as Zaire. Scott raised both hands in defence.

"I didn't say anything about sending him back the Acolytes, just that we shouldn't make rash decisions. What about him going back to New Orleans?" Scott asked.

"You think that Magneto and Sabertooth wouldn't be able to work that one out? They'd still get him." Rogue answered, Charles watched as the two female students argued with Scott, surprised at how quick both Rogue and Zaire were to protect their former enemy, and very pleased at it.

"Something tells me he'd be just as bad off there too." Zaire muttered, turning her back on Scott. Charles looked at Zaire, taking in her unusual state, the bags under her eyes and the concern on her face.

"Scott, Rogue, would you please leave Zaire and I for a moment." Scott nodded, Rogue leaving quietly. "Rogue, before you leave, would you have one of the guest rooms on the lower level of the house made up. I think it's time we moved Gambit to a more comfortable room. And tell Logan we won't be needing him to stand guard on the room. Gambit is free to move around the building." Rogue smiled, pleased with the Professor's decision while Scott clearly wanted to argue.

"Right away Professor." Rogue said, moving past Scott and running down the hallway. Zaire smiled slightly before Charles closed the door telepathically and asked Zaire to take a seat in front of the desk.

"What is troubling you Zaire?" Charles asked, not wanting to push at the runaway but wanting to help.

"Nothing, I was just wanting to talk ya into letting Remy stay. That was all really." Zaire said with a shrug.

"Have you been having difficulties sleeping?"

"No, just last night. But that was because of Sabertooth." Zaire answered, Charles raised an eyebrow encouraging her to continue. "It was the wound, the stitches I put in burst so I had to re-do them." She told him, not meeting his gaze.

"Zaire, I understand that you have a distressing past, and I am fully aware at how well you are coping with it. Perhaps your interaction with Gambit has brought old memories to the surface." Charles said, mainly to himself.

"It's not that. I've dealt with my past and I'm not gonna go all Carrie on ya but," Zaire stood up and moved so that her back was facing the Professor, "it's what Gambit went through. I just have trouble understanding why someone would do that to a person. And I almost was one of them." Zaire spat out with contempt.

"Zaire, Magneto offered you a place within the Acolytes, it was your choice to turn him down. It is our own decisions that make us stronger, and for that you are stronger for realising that your place was not in the Acolytes." Charles tried to comfort her, remembering the conversation that had a few weeks previous, when Zaire first arrived at the Institute.

"What if I told ya the only reason I wasn't one of them was because I was scared? Because they expected me to use my powers a lot, and I wasn't ready to admit that I was a mutant?" Zaire said, looking at the ground. "Before he came to me I had been doing things to take away the attention from my powers, changing habits and doing rebellious teenage things to make me think I was normal. I was close to joining the Acolytes, cause then maybe someone would accept me, but I wasn't ready to use my powers, I hadn't got used to them back then." Zaire said, her voice shaking slightly, but she continued none the less. "Even now, I don't know how powerful I could be, I don't really want to find out. Burning down one house is enough." Zaire turned back to the Professor. "I know that your trying to teach us to be proud of who we are but, I don't think I can just yet."

"Acceptance comes in time, and you will eventually accept who and what you are. Until then you shall continue to grow as a person and learn from experience. That is the way of things, and not even I can change that." Zaire smiled slightly at the Professor.

"If it's alright with you, I think I'm gonna go help Rogue get the room set up for Remy." Charles nodded and Zaire left the room, heading to the lower level where the newly decorated guestrooms were.

- - -

Red on black eyes snapped open, the mutant sitting up quickly and looking around the room. Swallowing hard, Remy forced himself to take steady deep breaths, slowing his thumping heart to a speed that was closer to normal. There was a damp sheen of sweat covering his torso and face, his hands shaking from the memory of the dream. Remy tossed his legs over the side of the bed, his head resting in his hands.

He hated the memories that came back to him at night; he hated reliving the moments in his mind, with no escape from the emotions. Sometimes it all just felt too real; this was one of those times. He ran a hand over his now healing side, feeling the bones that were once more knitting themselves together. It had to have been the fourth break of his ribs in as many months.

Sighing the Cajun got out of bed, grabbing an over sized T-shirt he had been given after being moved to the downstairs room. Professor Xavier had been adamant about Remy being treated as a guest and not a prisoner, and so the French mutant was now able to walk around the Institute. Which suited him just fine, the same four walls would get rather dull after a while. Gambit went into the kitchen, opening the fridge he looked for something to get the dry feeling out of his throat. At the bottom of the fridge there were three bottles of cool beer, smiling Remy took one out, twisting the cap off and downing half of the cool liquid. It had been a while since he had drank a beer.

"If Logan finds out you've been drinking his beer, he ain't gonna be happy." Remy turned to see Rogue standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her black sweatpants hanging from her slim waist and her small T-shirt running up, exposing a small amount of her smooth looking skin. Remy smiled at her, shrugging slightly.

"Remy just buy him more," he said with a drawl, "be sure and remind me." Rogue smiled at him, walking into the kitchen. Remy moved away from the fridge, leaning against the counter top. Rogue reached into one of the cupboard above her, pulling her shirt up at the back, exposing yet more skin. Gambit just watched her stretch out, getting a glass before running the tap for some water.

"What's up Cajun, ya having trouble sleepin'?" Rogue asked, her back still facing Remy. He grunted in response, not giving more than that and taking another drink of the beer in his hand. "Ah couldn't sleep either. Kitty's been listening to that damn stereo, every two or three minutes she starts to mumble some words. It's grating on m'ah nerves now." Rogue said, jumping up to sit on the counter. "So, what's keeping you up?" She asked, her usually dark purple lined eyes no longer lined. Remy could see the dark brown that was almost black of her eyes, the purple tint in them gleaming when she moved her head.

"Memories." He said simply, wondering if she would push the subject or let it lie. She smiled a little, her white streaked hair falling across her face as she tilted her head.

"You wanna talk about it or just hole it up inside?" She said, okay, so this wasn't pushing, but it wasn't exactly letting it lie either. That was when the Wolverine decided to make his appearance. Logan entered and stopped when he saw the two younger mutants in the kitchen. Then he spotted the beer in Gambit's hand.

"How old are you, Cajun?" He asked; walking past and retrieving his own beer, pulling off the cap and drinking most of the yellow liquid in one go.

"Twenty." Remy stated, he frowned for a moment. "What month is it?" Rogue thought for a second.

"July. It's the 24th of July. Why?" Remy shook his head, taking another drink of beer.

"Remy lie, he be twenty-one now." Logan looked at him, one eyebrow raised, bottle just lowering from his mouth. Sniffing he moved to leave the kitchen.

"Just don't go finishing it on me. And you can buy the next lot." Were his last words before he left Rogue and Remy in the kitchen, alone once more.

"When'd ya turn twenty-one?" Rogue asked, finishing her water and putting the glass in the sink.

"June 30th." Remy replied.

"Listen, Cajun, ah'm not going back to bed for a while so," Rogue paused, biting her lip slightly, "do you wanna come and watch a movie or something? Until you think you could sleep again." It was clear she was trying to be as casual as possible and Remy smiled at the slight tint in her cheeks.

"Remy would like that, chere." He said, dropping the empty bottle in the bin and following the goth girl through to the sitting room. "But Remy not be watching now chick flick." He added as an after thought.

"Like ah would wanna watch one of those."

- - -

AN: Okay, finally starting with the Rouge/Remy goodness. There will be more, and a little light shed on Remy's troubled past. No worries, our little goth will be there to smooth out the tears.

Right, review and I update. Update and you review. That's the circle of life here so, please keep it going.


	5. Part V

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I just get to play with their emotions and then hand them back as hollow little wrecks that have serious mental instabilities.

Part V

When morning came Scott came downstairs to find Rogue curled up on the sofa with her head resting on Gambit's shoulder. Raising an eyebrow he noticed that the French male wasn't sleeping, but watching the untouchable girl sleeping beside him.

"Um, Gambit?" Red eyes looked up at Scott, not showing a hint of embarrassment or nerves. "What's going on?"

"The petit fall asleep during Resident Evil. Gambit not have de heart to wake her." Scott nodded his head once, leaving the two in the living room while he headed for the kitchen. It was strange seeing Rogue so comfortable with another person. She was even sleeping on him, with his arm around her shoulder! Scott sighed, shaking his head. Maybe he should have a word with Gambit, or get Logan to do it. Hell, the Wolverine was slightly more intimidating than he was.

"In your own little word there?" Scott snapped out of his thoughts, seeing Logan standing beside the freezer. "What's on your mind?"

"Gambit and Rogue." Scott said, before he could even stop himself. Logan closed the freezer door, sighing. Had he seen them this morning too? Was Gambit asleep when he had seen them?

"I gotta say, I'm a little concerned about those two as well. Stripes is getting a little close to him." Scott raised an eyebrow.

"You don't trust Gambit?" That wasn't the issue with Scott. After almost going back to the Acolytes so that Zaire wouldn't be hurt, Scott wasn't thinking that it was some scheme. Scott was more concerned about Gambit's presence in the Institute causing harm to the other students here.

"I don't know yet." Logan answered slowly. "There's something he's not telling us. That leaves enough room for him to be lying about something." Scott shrugged; he hadn't noticed a drastic change in Gambit's behaviour. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary except for that fact that he was on the other side now. "Don't you let it concern you though, I'll deal with things." Scott let Logan leave the kitchen and heard the sound of others arriving. Kitty's giggling and Kurt's whispering informed him that Rogue and Gambit were still in the living room. Was something happening between those two? Could anything really happen?

- - -

"Are you sure, Chuck?" Logan stood with Charles in the small study on the second level in the Institute. After revealing his concern over Rogue and Gambit's progressing relationship, Logan had been given some startling news from Charles.

"I'm afraid so. Last night I awoke from a dream, a nightmare to be exact. Only, this wasn't my nightmare. It has been a long time since one of the students nightmares have worked their way into my consciousness. I shouldn't be surprised, as I do not really have any barriers from Gambit's mind just yet. Although he seems to be able to keep me out while he is conscious and alert, his subconscious is not in as much control." Charles said, looking out over the gardens of the grounds, the roses blooming and the birds taking their first flight of the day.

"So, the Cajun has been abused more than Zaire first thought?" Logan ventured. Charles hadn't given him full details on Gambit's nightmare, but it was enough to know that there was something troubling the red eyed male.

"He is afraid of sleep. From what I can tell he has managed to block out everything that has happened to him while he is awake. But sleep causes him to remember things." Charles appeared to be talking more to himself than to Logan.

"He was up last night. It was the back of one when I found him and Rogue in the kitchen. They were still in the living room this morning." Logan supplied, remembering his surprise at finding Rogue sleeping on the Cajun and the Cajun resting his head on Rogue's. That wasn't something he had expected first thing in the morning, Stripe's hardly ever trusted anyone enough to make herself vulnerable to them.

"I think that Rogue and Gambit may be able to help one another." Charles said, a small knowing smile on his lips. "There are wounds that only understanding can heal. They understand one another more than others would know." Logan sighed.

"If you say so," he turned to leave Charles to himself, "but I got a feeling about that boy. And it's not a good one." With that Logan left the room, watching the students run around to get ready for school. Rogue ran down the stairs in front of him, pulling her gloves over her hands as Kitty called out to her.

"Come on Rogue, like, Jean will be leaving in a second." The half-pint handed Rogue her backpack and the pair ran off together, hoping to catch Jean and their ride to school. Logan stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched them all leave; it was like every other day.

"Opps, watch out Logan." He turned in time to avoid Zaire hitting him with the red box she had in hand, heading down towards the Gambit's room. It seemed it was time for a change of bandages. Logan sighed, heading along to the danger room. He needed to do some training.

- - -

"Hold still, ya know this would be easier if ya just let me take the thing off." Zaire complained, kneeling in front of Remy, who was sitting on the bed, clad only in his too large sweat pants. "Okay, there. See, it's not like I was removing your liver or nothing."

"Chere, wit you Remy no know what to expect." He told her, frowning at the discarded bandage that was just removed from his torso.

"What ya talking 'bout?" Remy raised an eyebrow at her, indicating to her outfit. "Oh, yeah, that." A sheepish smile crossed her lips. It was true that this would be a stun to Remy, all he had seen her in before was beige shorts and a cream t-shirt, varying shade and styles, but that had been all she wore. Today however she was wearing a pair of light pink crops and a tank top with a blue butterfly on it. "I just kinda roll with my mood." Remy nodded.

"You just give Remy a slightly different outlook on you." He told her, inspecting her work on his wrist as the cast was cut off and the newly healed arm was shown. "It wasn't broken then?" Remy asked, knowing that the healing had been too fast for a broken bone.

"No, I had a look over the x-rays, what I thought was a break was just a sprain. The way ya had broke it previously just made the bone look broken. Sorry if the cast annoyed ya." Remy shook his head.

"Is everyone out today?" He asked while Zaire put a new bandage around his wrist for support. Remy clenched his fingers when she was finished, glad that they moved without too much pain.

"I think it's just Logan and the Professor that's going to be around today. Ororo is going to see a friend of hers, and Hank is taking me to meet a doctor friend of his." She told him, closing up her first aid box. "Why?"

"I need to go somewhere today." He said, Zaire picked up the lack of 3rd person when he spoke. "Don't suppose they'd let me just leave for a few hours?" Zaire smiled.

"No, they wouldn't. No one knows if Sabertooth is still crowding around or what. It's safer for ya to be with Logan or someone. Can't it wait? I know that Rogue and I wouldn't mind heading out with ya. And Kitty and Kurt would he happy to join us." Remy shook his head.

"Can't wait. And Remy t'ink it be better if fewer people know of dis." Zaire frowned.

"What's on your mind, Cajun?" She was worried, if he didn't want others to know, if he didn't want Rogue to know, then maybe this was something to do with his abuse.

"Chere," he looked away from her, "you be the one who examined me, oui?" Zaire nodded her head, making a noise of agreement. "You not wonder why Remy had claw marks on his hips?" His eyes met hers and after a moment of silence, Remy's eyes showing untold stories of pain, she finally understood what it was.

"Oh God." A hand covered her mouth, her eyes widened in shock. "He…oh, Remy." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. She didn't expect him to return it, but his hands rested on her back, holding her close to him. He sighed against her, and relaxed in the friendly embrace. "I'm so sorry."

"It not be your fault, you not know chere." Remy breathed against her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I'll see if Logan is doing anything. He'll take ya into town I'm sure." She told him, pulling back and running a hand down his healed face. "Ya didn't deserve any of this, sugar." Remy took her hand in his and smiled against her palm. "I'll let ya get dressed." She said, leaving the room for Gambit to change his trousers and top.

- - -

Logan left the danger room after a telepathic call from Charles. When Logan entered the same room he had been in earlier that same morning he saw Zaire sitting on a table, her legs swinging in time with one another, while Charles sat in front of her, talking about this Doctor Connor she was meeting that morning with Hank.

"Okay, what's wrong now?" Logan asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Charles turned when Logan asked this.

"Ah, Logan, I was wondering if you were busy this morning?" Logan raised and eyebrow, Charles knew he had nothing to do.

"Not really. Why?"

"Remy needs a lift into town. The Professor thinks it's better if someone's with him. Ya're kinda the best candidate for the job since no one else is really gonna be here." Zaire said, smiling wildly, leaning forward on the table. Logan rolled his eyes. That girl was nuts; she was a cross between Bobby, Kitty and Evan, which was scary sometimes.

"Why? Where's he need to go that's so important?" Logan wondered, couldn't it wait till after the others were back from school? Scott could go with him or something.

"Nope. So, ya going be babysitting today." Zaire said, looking at her watch. "Well, I have ta get going." She jumped from the table, her flip-flops making a slapping sound against the wooden floor. "Have fun." She said with a wink, walking past Logan. He watched her leave with a raised eyebrow. Yep, she was nuts.

"Chuck, you sure it's safe to have her here?" He asked, half in joke and half in all seriousness. Logan closed over the door.

"So, what is it the Cajun needs to do so drastically that it can't wait?" Logan asked, not at all happy with the situation.

"Zaire asked me if I would be agreeable to Remy leaving the mansion for the morning. She expressed concern over his welfare if he went alone and asked if you would be willing to accompany him." Charles said, a small smile on his lips. He was teasing, Logan could tell. Growling low in his throat he relented.

"Fine, I'll take him in." Logan muttered, leaving the room. "When did I get so soft?" He asked himself. Between caring too much about Stripe's and Half-pint getting too close to Gambit and Avalanche, now there was Zaire? This was too much. "Damn kids."

- - -

Logan had been driving the jeep for nearly ten minutes; he still didn't know where it was Remy wanted to go. The French man didn't really want to let the other male know. This was a bad idea. Logan sighed; the silence was starting to get on his nerves now.

"Listen, if I don't know where it is I'm taking you, I'll turning around and leaving you out here to walk." Logan threatened, knowing full well he wouldn't because he would never hear the end of it back at the mansion.

"Dat might be better." Gambit replied quietly. He hadn't stopped staring out the window since the jeep started moving. Logan looked at the uncharacteristically reserved mutant, finding at spot further down the road to pull over. Gambit was about to get out when Logan stopped him, a hand on his elbow.

"Okay, gumbo, Zaire some how managed to land me with this, so you're gonna tell me where exactly I'm taking you. When we get there you're going to go do whatever you have to, I'll wait out in the jeep. Then you come back, we go to the store and buy more beer and then go home. You got that?" Gambit stared at him like he'd lost him mind, completely. He gave an exaggerated sigh before sitting back in the vehicle.

"I'm going to the sexual clinic on the street next to de health centre." Gambit said, completely foregoing the 3rd person this time. Logan frowned, not only had he never thought about the possibilities of taking Gambit _there_ but he hadn't heard the Cajun say 'I' in a sentence either. "Got monthly check ups der, just in case." The last few words were whispered and Logan felt a sense of guilt. Clearly this was something that Gambit hadn't really wanted people to know. And Logan could see why, it wasn't exactly knowledge that he wanted.

"Okay," he started, hesitating on what to say next, "I… I'm sorry." Gambit shrugged, slouching in the seat. Logan restarted the engine, heading back into the town, grateful for the silence this time.

- - -

Remy walked out of the clinic slowly, heading down the stairs and along to where the Wolverine had said he would wait. Every time, each month one after the other, Remy would steal himself for the check ups, build up the emotional barriers so that nothing could really get through and then he'd set off. But for some strange reason, this time it had been different. The barriers didn't work; he was depressed thoroughly before heading in and for some reason elated when he left. He usually kept himself devoid of any emotion or reaction when the time came for the blood tests. He suddenly stopped, a few yards short of Logan's jeep, realising what it was that was different.

This could be the last time. This could be the end of all these stupid needles because of Sabertooth, because who knew where that creature went before or after his 'sessions' at the Acolytes base. Sighing, Remy went the last few steps to the jeep and climbed in the passenger side.

"Well?" The man, formerly known as Weapon X, sat in the drivers seat, chair reclined, eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"They call in a few days. Usually take about a week before word come." Remy said, trying to avoid letting anything seep into his voice. He didn't need to break down, especially not here, in public with the Wolverine.

"Right," the elder male sat up, turning the key in the ignition. "Now to get some beer." Remy allowed a small laugh, bitter and resentful, while Logan began driving towards the Wal-Mart store. Supposedly, shopping for booze and other household items would add some normalcy to this little outing. Surprisingly enough, Logan was taking the same approach that John had taken the one time he had gone with Remy. That time the Cajun had been unable to drive due to a broken hand and possible concussion. After the clinic the Aussie had insisted that the kitchen in the base needed restocked, even though the large grey monstrosity was almost bursting with food and drink. It had amused Remy afterwards, but not at the time, just like now. He was still too dazed; it was always the same, no matter how many times he had been there it never seemed real.

Logan stopped the jeep outside the large superstore. He just watched the Cajun for a moment, before shaking his head and leaving the jeep. Remy just sat there, waiting for Logan to get his beer and get back, his head resting against the dashboard. Maybe the day would just fade away. It had worked once or twice before, when Remy allowed his mind to just shut down, nothing getting through to him or leaving him. Just unconsciousness.

"Remy?" Then again maybe not. Gambit looked up at the surprised uttering of his name, this wasn't the Wolverine as he would never call him by his name and didn't have a soft, smooth southern belle accent. "Why are you out here, alone?" Rogue stared at him, eyebrow raised, hands on hips. She looked…cute.

"Remy waiting for Logan. He's getting de beer." Gambit told her, his voice monotone. She didn't seem convinced at first, before she just shrugged and climbed into the back of the jeep.

"Ah guess ah can just hitch a ride back home then." She tossed her back on the seat next to her, looking at Remy with a strange expression. "Is he making you pay then?" The words didn't register with the Cajun for a moment, until he recalled the discussion last night.

"Didn't take money from me." He muttered, his mood seriously deflated, and not even Rogue seemed to be able to help lift it.

"Are ya alright?" She asked, a hand on his shoulder gently. Remy smiled slightly, the motion not reaching his eyes and the goth behind him noticed this. He nodded his head and sighed.

"Will be." In about a week. In a week he would know if he would be fine, and it would probably – hopefully – be the last time he had to worry if he'd be okay in this manner again.

- - -

AN: Man have I been a terrible updater!

I am so very sorry about that. A few personal crisis's and a trip to Summer school kind threw me off kilter...but I'm hopefully back to update much more regularly as I can feel my plot really kicking in here.

Lots more angst, lots more Remy/Rogue, Pyro comes into play and...bum bum bum..more Sabertooth being nasty.

Review and I'll update, update and you'll review, right?


	6. Part VI

Disclaimer: I hate this bit, they are not mine, I do not pretend to have the ingenuity to create them, and I'm just using them for my morbid pleasure.

And a major thanks to Northstar's Gambit, all reviews are wonderful and I adore everyone who reviews, but constructive critisism is my life. Thank you so much for pointing out to me where my work needs priming. I know that it's hard for people sometimes to read and pick up on these things, some folk just like reading to enjoy it and don't want to analyse what they read. Thanks for the pointers and I will try to remember it in my later chapters. Although it may take a while to get out of Gambit's 3rd person habit. (I adored that about the comic and X-Men original cartoon,) if that is annoying anyone, or you find it hard to read like that, then please let me know.

Sorry for the super long start. ENJOY!

Part VI

Logan stopped dead in the parking lot when he spotted his jeep. Sitting in the back was Rogue; in the seat that he had been left in was Gambit although he had positioned his body so that he could see Rogue while she was talking. And talking she was. Logan couldn't remember ever seeing Rogue talk in such an animated fashion. She was laughing, using her hands to signify some things and sounding genuinely happy for once.

"You two having fun?" Logan asked, climbing in the driver's side. "You owe me ten bucks Cajun." Rogue stifled another laugh, seeing the expression on the Cajun's face.

"Logan, why you being like that? He drank one beer!" Rogue said, scowling slightly. "If ah didn't know better, ah'd say you were being a stick." Was Stripes _teasing_ him? Yes, he was pretty sure that Rogue was teasing and acting very much out of character.

"Whatever," Logan replied, not bothering with any other comeback. "We have to get back. Half Pint will complain if we're late again."

- - -

That night was a most relaxing there had been for a while. The group of X-Men sat in the sitting room, enjoying a night of rented videos one after the other. Kitty and Evan sat arguing during the changing of on video for another.

"I'm telling you, there is like, no way, that Gorge Clooney is better than Brad Pitt." Kitty argued. Evan sat three people down from Kitty, with Kurt and Ororo in between them.

"Please. You only think that cause you have the hots for Pitt. Clooney is totally the better actor. Kurt you agree with me?" The German was about to answer when a small growl from Kitty got his attention.

"I plead de fifth on de grounds dat, I don't want to die." The furry mutant said, holding up two of his three fingers. Kitty giggled, only just realising how cute Kurt looked when he did that little face.

"Well, Scott, Hank, you guys agree with me, don't cha?" Evan tried, convinced that he would get at least one of them on his side.

"I'm not getting involved with this one." Hank replied, turning his attention back to fast forwarding the video. Scott however, didn't reply. He was too busy watching Rogue, sit in between Gambit's legs with a blanket wrapped around her front and over his bent knees. She wasn't paying any attention to anything other that what Gambit was quietly saying in her ear.

It was a far cry from what the Cajun had been like that afternoon. He had been very distant, and didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything until Rogue and Zaire did some stupid stunts and teased him till he at least smiled. Although it had been funny to watch the two mutants, who normally weren't too friendly with one another, make fools of themselves just to see the depressed male smile; it had made Scott worry even more over the developing relationship between Rogue and Remy. Rogue was much more trusting with Remy now, before she would have just brushed him off, but now she seemed to spend a lot of her time with him, which was confusing considering that she had said she hadn't liked him before.

"Hey Scott." Jean's hand on his shoulder brought Scott out of daze. "Come on and sit down. The movies starting." He smiled at her and allowed her to steer him to a seat beside her. They were watching some thing that Zaire had picked out, she had decided they needed to watch a comedy and so they were about to watch LiarLiar. Something Scott really wasn't interested in.

About half way through the movie, the doorbell rang, which was strange considering the security system. Logan went to check on the camera system, Ororo went to check on the alarm system and Scott moved to answer the door, flanked by almost all of the X-Men.

"Be careful Scott," Jean warned, "it's pretty late." Scott nodded before opening the door. Kitty, Kurt and Evan glanced past Scott, curious to see who it was at the door. Scott raised his eyebrows, glancing back at Gambit, who was just now approaching the door after receiving the look, and back to the visitor.

Leaning against the hand railing, in a pair of worn jeans and a diesel stained shirt, flicking his lighter opened and closed, was Pyro. He didn't even look like he was on the land of his supposed enemy; he stood there, looking as if he were just calling in on a friend.

"What do you want?" Scott asked, his arms crossing over his chest. He tried to look intimidating, hoping that Pyro would just leave.

"Just stopping by for a friendly chat, mate." Pyro replied, a smirk over his tanned face showing that he was being as insolent as ever.

"John?" Gambit stood behind Scott, his eyes scanning over the Gardens of the Institute cautiously.

"No worries mate, Magneto thinks I'm with Piotr," Pyro said, noticing Gambit's movement, "he's up at the hospital visiting his sister." Pyro picked up a box that had been lying at his feet. "Came by with what was left of your stuff." The box was handed to Gambit, who moved in front of Scott to take it. "And your key." The Australian held up the small brass item, his face altering from his insolent smirk to a conniving grin.

"What you be t'inking now?" Remy asked, raising an eyebrow at the slightly crazed looking blond. The other's hand now taken almost permanent places by the door, listening to the conversation between the two former team mates.

"Well, the 'Tin Man' wants to go home. His baby girl is getting all better now, and we both know that's the only reason he was ever even here. So, since I don't really fancy being left all alone with the furball and old loon there, I was thinkin' you'd be up for one last home coming? With fireworks and sparklers like?" Remy laughed openly as Pyro wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Remy shook his head slightly, "You be mad, mon ami." Remy's eyes flashed with something and Pyro's face seemed to harden. It looked like he was completely determined with this.

"What's wrong Pyro; don't you have something to burn down?" Scott asked, strangely worried over Gambit's silence on the matter. Pyro turned his attention to Scott, the smirk back in place.

"Well, no. I got bored last night. Spent the whole time wondering what I could get up to." John threw the key at Gambit, the Cajun catching it easily in his left hand. "See ya kids." Pyro winked before jumping down the stairs and taking off across the lawn in a run. He still managed to look arrogant as he did it.

Remy picked through the box, noting his wallet, a few pieces of paper, two decks of cards, his staff and a cell phone he didn't recall owning.

"What's up Remy?" Rogue asked, noticing his perplexed look.

"Remy be right back." The Cajun grabbed his trench coat, dropping the box and heading out after Pyro with a mutter of, "Je vais le frapper." Scott frowned, trying to remember his French lessons.

"Gambit!" Rogue went out after Remy, causing Scott to try and stop her.

"Rogue! This could end badly." Kitty slowly raised her hand, causing Scott to stop calling after Rogue and turn to her.

"I was just wondering what it was Remy said." Zaire sighed, annoyed by Scott's pessimism and Kitty's strange need to ignore important things and stick to the insignificant details.

"He's gonna hit Pyro." Zaire turned to the returning Logan. "Well, any big cat's on the ground?" Logan shook his head. "Right then, I'll go get those two back." And Zaire quickly left before Scott could object.

- - -

"John, attente!" Remy caught up with John at the gate of the Institute. John had started to climb the wall when Remy had called to him.

"S'up mate?" The blond asked, jumping down and leaning against the large wall.

"What's de phone for?" Remy asked, slightly suspicious.

"For me to call when it's time for the cake to be lit, of course." John said, as if it should be obvious. Remy shook his head, why did everyone he know have to be slightly crazy?

"Gambit, come back inside." Rogue appeared, standing beside Gambit, shivering slightly. Remy noticed and removed his coat, draping it around Rogue's shoulders, earning a smug smile from the firestarter. "Come on, it's cold out here."

"Well, that's what 'appens at night, Shelia." Pyro said, sniggering slightly at the gothic girl. Pyro then noticed the other female approaching, a blanket pulled tightly around her shoulders to ward off the cool air. "Is the whole family coming out to freeze their butts off?" He asked, becoming mildly annoyed at the entire entourage coming out.

"No, you two get back inside." The new comer said. John raised an eyebrow. There was no way she was older than himself, or Gambit. Was she one of the new teachers or something? Come to think of it, John had never seen her with the X-Men, of that he was sure.

"Well, you must be one of the newbie's, eh. They pick a lot of them up." John said, mainly to himself, while scratching the back of his head. However, the glare the girl shot at him shut him up quickly. Not because he was intimidated, but because she looked just too cute when she did that. Her eyebrows drew together, a few strands of her bangs falling in front of her jade green eyes. Said eyes were drawn to slits, the sparkle of green only just visible.

"John, what you plannin' now?" Remy asked, almost repeating his previous question. John tore his attention away from the dark haired girl; he smiled slightly, shrugging at the Cajun.

"Well, nothing much. Just really don't wanna stay there no more. Used to just be about the roof over my 'ead, but now, mate it's just got way outta hand." John said, letting the façade drop momentarily. "Piotr has already said, once his sister's better, that's him, he's going home. Well, I doubt Magneto is gonna stand for that, two of henchmen leaving and what not." John pulled out his lighter again, flicking the lid on and off like he had done before. "I was thinkin' last night, what if he didn't have to bother with bucket head and fangs? Then there would be less confrontation." John explained. He didn't actually have a plan. It was all up in the air. If Gambit helped him, then he could iron out the rough draft of a plan he had. If not he was just gonna have to…what? Burn the place down?

"Second good deed this month, Remy t'ink you going soft?" Gambit joked, John smirked half heartedly.

"Nah, just can't stand those two no more." He replied, he had to shake himself before he turned completely soft and just didn't go back to the manor. "I'll call ya later mate, tell you what I'm up to and you can decide if you're gonna help or not." John said, slipping the lighter into his pocket again before climbing over the wall.

"Hey." John looked back at the sound of the girl's voice; Gambit and Rogue were already walking back towards the Institute. "Shower and change you're clothes when you get back." John frowned, tentatively sniffing his sleeve. She laughed, a smile breaking out on her porcelain skin. "You don't smell bad, but Sabertooth will smell Remy off ya. Change and shower before he finds out. Or you're goose'll be cooked." John made a face of realisation and once more she laughed, shaking her head. "You're hopeless." She waved a little before running off, John shrugged, running back off down the street, heading back to the hospital to get Piotr before going back to the manor.

- - -

"Do you think he's serious? About the whole leaving thing?" Rogue asked Gambit as they walked across the grass, his arm around shoulder while she leaned into his side to get some warmth from his body.

"John only be with de Acolytes to have somewhere to stay. Maybe t'ings get too bad for him there." Remy mused out loud. What if John was wanting out for a different reason? What if Magneto was taking his anger out on him? But then, would Piotr leave John alone there? No, the Russian had risked a lot in helping Remy leave, there was no way he'd just leave John to face the two bullies on his own. In a way John was probably the weakest of the three of them. Remy and Piotr at least had their powers to defend themselves, but without a source of fire, John was powerless. "Remy gonna help him." Gambit said, he had to return the favour; he had to make sure that John wasn't getting hurt.

"Cajun, ah'm not lettin' you go back in there alone." Rogue said, stopping in the middle of the lawn. She looked up at him, her hair falling around her face. Remy carefully slid his fingers across her cheek, hooking her white streaks behind her ears. She closed her eyes and leant into his touch, even though he wore his gloves once more. "Ah'll come with you. It'll be better if there's someone else." Rogue whispered.

"Sorry to break the moment," Zaire said from behind, "but I'm coming too." She stood there, her hands on her hips with her blanket pulled over her shoulders. "Like Rogue said, it'll be better with someone else there, and Rogue and I can be those someone else's." Gambit smiled at the pair gratefully, it was strange for him to have people who genuinely cared about him. It was nice to have Rogue care, having her there made it seem like he could turn his life around, that his fakeness didn't have to last anymore. "When John calls, ask him to meet in the library the next day. Tell Rouge and I when he does and we'll set things off so that everyone is there." Rogue nodded, Zaire standing beside her.

"Yeah, that way, if something goes wrong everyone is there, and if it's all fine then we can make the arrangements with Pyro while the others are wandering around." Remy smiled and shook his head. "What?"

"You two petite's, going to all dis trouble jus' for Gambit." Rogue and Zaire both smiled, Remy surprised that Rogue actually smiled at him. Zaire moved to the other side of the Cajun, both females wrapping their arms around his waist.

"Don't go getting any idea's Swamp Rat," the southern belle told him, "ah just think that Zaire would be very annoyed if somethin' was to happen to you. After all, she did mend you all up." Zaire laughed, her arm leaving Remy's waist.

"Yeah, and I think that if ya were to get hurt, then Rogue would be very disappointed." Zaire stopped, looked at the door to the mansion and then back to Rogue. "She'd have no one to drool over and cuddle with." Once she finished her sentence, the raven haired girl started to sprint across the lawn, leaving Remy with a blushing Rogue. Remy chuckled, noticing that Rogue wouldn't look at him while they slowly wandered back to the house. Zaire was long gone; probably back in the warmth of the living room watching the rest of LiarLiar with the others.

"You know chère, Remy never t'ink you be one to blush." Remy said, making her blush more.

"Ah'm gonna hurt her when ah get in there." Rogue said, the blush fading slightly, anger seemingly taking the place of her embarrassment. Remy hooked a finger under Rogue's chin, pulling her face to see him. Red eyes met brown, Remy growing far too comfortable in her gaze, this had never happened before; he had never felt like _this_ with another person, least of all a female.

"Maybe you just say thanks." He whispered, Rogue didn't respond, she just stared at him. "See, now would be when Gambit kiss you, non?" Rogue managed a weak smiled, the blush returning slightly.

"Ah wish you could Cajun." She answered, her eyes casting down to his chest. Remy pondered something for a moment, before lifting her chin once more. "What?"

"Remy have an idea." The Cajun tugged at the collar of his trench coat around Rogue's shoulders, the flap of the collar covered Rogue's mouth and Remy quickly leaned down and placed his lips over hers and his collar. He pulled back and noticed the shocked expression on Rogue's face. She looked far too innocent like that.

"Cajun," Rogue seemed to struggle to find her voice, "ah…" Once more Rogue's gaze fell from Remy's. "Thank you." They wrapped their arms around each other, hers around his waist and his around her shoulder, walking back to the mansion in silence.

- - -

John walked out of his room, damp towel still over his head as he rubbed his sodden wet hair. It was just as well that chick had told him to wash and changed. Other wise he'd have completely forgotten about Sabertooth and thus given the game away. Never knew I was so careless, he thought to himself.

He and Piotr had arrived back only moments before Sabertooth returned from where ever he had been that evening. The over grown kitty seemed to disappear constantly; maybe he had to run to the malls to get some cat-nip. So John has successfully made it to the bathroom, washed, shoved his clothes in the machine and changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

"Why have you showered?" Sabertooth asked, John turned, surprised at the beasts sudden appearance. He sniffed at John, growling at the young male.

"Hate the smell of hospitals. Can't stand smelling like a Doctor." The blond answered quickly. "Ha, can you imagine, me a doctor?" John made his get a way, heading towards Piotr's room, still laughing for appearances. Damn, that bloody idiot was really getting on his nerves. "Hey, Rasputin, you in here?" John slowly entered the Russian's room, wondering why it was so quiet. "You alright mate?" Piotr turned, sad brown eyes looking straight at the blond.

"What do you want?" He asked, slightly more deflated that John could remember him ever being.

"How's your sister?" John asked, trying to make polite conversation. The large male shrugged, clearly not really in the mood for talking. "You still gonna go when she's better?"

"You think I'm going to be able to just leave? Magneto will hold this over my head until he has completed what it is he needs me for." Came the reply, that must be what all this is about, John thought. His sisters' finally recovering and he's stuck here doing things for a mad man with a tin can on his head.

"What if there was some way you could get out?" John asked, sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. "What if, when she was ready to leave the hospital and go back home to Russia, there was a way for you to go too? Would you take it?" John didn't look at the other mutant; he kept his gaze on the floor.

"What is it your up to now?" Piotr asked, probably wondering why John was being so out of character.

"Nothing really. Well, nothing that you need to know about mate. Just let me know when your sister is ready for leaving, alright?" Piotr seemed very confused, but he nodded none the less. John smiled wildly, leaving the room in his usual troublesome nature.

Problem was that he walked straight into Sabertooth. Trying to laugh it off, John muttered something under his breath before heading back towards his room. Feeling Sabertooth watch him the whole way. Once in his room, he picked up the phone and dialled the number he knew was for the cell he gave Remy.

- - -

AN: Well that was a much faster update than last time, ne? Go me!

Okay, this was also longer than most of the others, but you don't mind that, do you? Okay, well, as you can see the plot is definitely rolling along. And I am sorry if John seems OOC here, but I had to have him be the one to start things rolling in the revenge scheme of things. He's not allowed to burn anything down though! Poor lad.

I estimate another three or four chapters before this is finished, then there will be the epilogue and I already have a few ideas for one shot sequels. Tell me if you would be interested in that, okay?

Well, review please and I'll update again as soon as possible!

I GO BACK TO SCHOOL ON MONDAY!!!


	7. Part VII

Discliamer: Again, none of the characters are mine {except Zaire} as I am not a money making machine!

Sorry it's taking so long, school is being a major drag as per usual, I hope to get the updates going faster but...I just don't know. Thank you for your paitence and support.

Part VII

Kitty lay on the sofa, her head on Kurt's lap as she dozed softly. The German had his head against the armrest and Evan was sprawled on the floor beneath the other two, mumbling in his sleep. Scott and Jean sat talking in the opposite corner of the living room, the others already having excused themselves earlier.

"Look at Kitty and Kurt." Jean whispered, smiling at them wistfully. "Do you remember when you were that age? Trying to drop hints on your crush?" Jean questioned; Scott glanced over at Kitty and Kurt before looking away.

"I didn't really have a crush when I was their age." Scott said, not looking Jean in the eye. He wondered briefly if she would see if he was lying by going into his head, but quickly dismissed the thought. Jean wouldn't do that, not without his consent. "I was busy with my studies then." Scott said, turning to face Jean.

"Really? I had a crush on Gabrielle Mason when I was 16. It lasted about a month. Then I ended up dating Duncan." Jean sighed, thinking about her ex-boyfriend. "You know, I'm actually glad that everyone found out we were mutants," Jean said out of the blue, "it showed me who Duncan really was." Scott didn't care much about why Jean was glad people now knew what they were. He didn't like the way that the others were treated now at school. Although Kitty, Kurt and Evan seemed to fit in fine, Rogue seemed to distance herself more from the others now that Risty was gone.

"I don't know, I think maybe it would've been easier on everyone if we had been the ones to tell people who we really are." Scott said, glancing back to where the kitchen door was. Rogue and Zaire had dragged Remy in there once the movie had finished, talking about some strange ice cream challenge for him. "Did the Professor mention why Zaire wasn't attending school? She's the same age as Rogue right?" Jean nodded.

"Yeah, she's that age, but the Professor never said anything. Maybe it's because of her studies with Hank. That's pretty much what she's been doing since she came here." Jean sighed, leaning to one side. "You know, I'm getting pretty tired. I'm gonna head up to bed." Jean stood, facing the three younger students on the sofa. "You want a hand with those three?" Scott shook his head.

"No, it's fine. You go and rest, I'll see to them." Jean smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Scott." She walked away, leaving a blushing Scott in his chair. "Goodnight."

Q

After three tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, Remy and Rogue had brain freeze and Zaire was hugging her stomach which now tingled every time she took a breath. The challenge had been to see who could hold the most ice cream in their mouth for the longest. Remy had won but both females were pretty sure he had cheated.

"Okay, so we need something to heat us up now." Zaire commented, opening the fridge, handing a bottle of beer too Gambit while getting two sodas for herself and Rogue. "What about pancakes? We could heat them up?" Zaire asked, turning to see if the others agreed.

"Ah don't know," Rogue said, "is eating out the whole fridge a good idea?"

"No." Zaire agreed, "But what else are we gonna do? Sleep?" It was half past one and not one of them were in a rush to sleep. Even if they were supposed to have a training session in the morning. Just as Zaire returned her head into the fridge there was a strange beeping sound. Both girls started checking all the kitchen appliances before Remy cleared his throat, holding up the cell phone John had given him.

"Oui?" He asked, still rubbing his temple.

"Good day mate." Even over the phone Rogue and Zaire could hear Pyro's voice. "So, you in or what?" Remy looked at the two girls, who were for some strange reason thumb wrestling before answering the Aussie.

"Yeah, we're in."

"We?" John sounded confused. "Mate, please don't tell me your little bunch of super hero friends are all involved." John complained.

"No, just Rogue and Zaire." At John's silence Remy remembered he didn't know Zaire. "The two girls from tonight."

"Ah, well, I guess it'll help." John said, as if committing himself to a life-binding contract of debt. "So, you wanna meet me somewhere or you wanna talk about this over the phone?"

"No, mon ami. You know what a library is?" Remy joked, hearing John's laugh.

"Is that the place with the books?" He said, chuckling slightly. "Okay then, well it'll have to be on Sunday, we're going on a family picnic tomorrow." John said, Remy could almost picture the roll of the eyes. Remy chuckled slightly, John usually caused some sort of bother when the team when out, but he always enjoyed the mischief he got into.

"Okay mon ami, we'll see you then." Remy hung up the phone, looking at Rogue and Zaire who were both sitting watching him. "Well? You heard." Zaire smiled while Rogue just mock glared.

"Well yeah we heard. But what day? We can't just go and hang out in the library everyday! Someone would figure that something was up." Zaire stretched and yawned while Remy spoke.

"It'll have to be on Sunday." He paused, "The library is open on a Sunday?"

"Well yeah, the city library is open everyday." Rogue said.

"Okay, I'm going to bed." Zaire said, clearing up her own mess. "You two sleep tight. Rogue, ya wanna talk to the Prof in the morning or afternoon?"

"Afternoon ah guess. Ah've got a training session in the morning." Rogue told them with a frown. "Wonder why ah've had so many of those damn morning training sessions with Logan. It's like ah'm supposed to be able to take on an army ma'sel." Zaire laughed, waving behind her as she left the kitchen and headed up to her bedroom.

Q

"Hey Zaire!" The raven haired female stopped when she heard her name. Turning to face Scott with Kurt and Evan draped on his shoulders.

"Training for something?" Zaire asked, eyebrow elegantly curved upwards. Looking past Scott she noticed that Kitty was still in the sitting room, sprawled out on the sofa. "Want a hand with her?"

"Would you?" Scott sounded almost desperate. "I told Jean I could handle it but," he looked back over his shoulders to where Kitty was then down at Kurt and Evan, "I don't think I can." Zaire smiled, shrugging a little.

"No worries Cyke." She moved towards the sitting room, turning so that she was still facing the team leader. "I'll get Kitty Kat and you take care of the boys." Scott sighed, calling back his thanks before heading up the stairs slowly with Evan and Kurt. Zaire shook her head wondering why males were so stubborn. Shaking Kitty till she was half awake Zaire managed to get the girl up the stairs and to her room.

"You know, I never really thought about it but," Kitty started to rambler while Zaire got her bed ready, deciding to just let Kitty sleep in her already creased clothes, "Kurt's fur is the same colour as Scott's uniform." Zaire raised an eyebrow at this.

"Okay Kitty. Sleepy sleep time now." Zaire said with a laugh, putting Kitty in her bed and pulling the duvet over her smiling and half-asleep form. Zaire sighed and left the room, Kitty's mumbling following her out. So, Kitty had finally realised what a little cutie that fur ball was? Maybe now she'd stop this madness with that Brotherhood boy, she was always complaining about him, always going on about how he didn't appreciate her. Kurt already worshipped her. After everything that happened with Amanda, Kurt needed someone like him. Someone who knew who he was, someone he already trusted with that information. With a smile on her face and a spring in her step, Zaire went to her room, hoping to catch a nice long sleep.

Q

Rogue and Remy stayed in the kitchen, talking and laughing, for most of the night. Rogue enjoyed being with Remy while he was in the mansion. He seemed so much different than what he was like when they were in any sort of confrontation. Rogue liked him when he wasn't being someone else, when he wasn't having to put up a front. She could relax around him more, get to know the real him and maybe let someone in.

"Haven't you got a session tomorrow, petite?" Remy asked her after looking at the clock. Rogue smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, ah've got one today." Truly it was after two and perhaps she should be going to bed, but sitting with Remy was so much better than being in bed.

"Chere, as much as I like your company, maybe y' should be goin'. Don't want to be de cause of your trouble wit' the fearless leader, non."

"It's not Scott that takes the session. It's Logan." Remy slowly nodded.

"In dat case, please go to bed. De fearless leader is one t'ing. De Wolverine is another." This time Rogue laughed. He had a point; Logan was much more of a training Nazi than Scott ever was. Sometimes it was Scott who complained about the training before Kurt could get it in, usually because Kurt was yawning.

"Alright, ah s'pose your right." Rogue said, mocking her annoyance. "Ah'll see ya tomorrow then Remy." Blowing a quick kiss at him before heading up the stairs, Rogue managed to keep her grinning to a minimum. Why was she suddenly like this with him? Before she had been able to conceal her emotions rather well. No one but Kitty had figured out that she did like the Cajun. And that was only because Rogue had admitted it to her roommate.

Opening the door to their room Rogue saw that Kitty was already passed out, still in her clothes with only her shoes on the floor by her bed. Rogue hastily changed for bed, brushing her teeth and then her hair, before climbing into her warm bed. She decided to forget the reasoning behind her change in attention towards Gambit. The only thing that really mattered was that he was there in the mansion, and he was acting more like the person Rogue knew she could like. Maybe one day soon she would make a break through with the Professor on controlling her powers, now that she had some incentive to really focus on it properly, maybe she'd be able to kiss him without the coat next time.

With a smile on her face, and happy thoughts running through her mind, Rogue fell asleep thinking about the day she would be able to touch Remy.

Q

At half two in the morning, Pyro woke up. His stomach was growling for some food and he had to answer its call. The Australian climbed out of bed, wandering slowly towards the kitchen in his PJ shorts and tank top. He couldn't really tell if anyone else was awake. Usually Piotr was doing something, the Russian never slept for too long at any one time, but it appeared that he was currently still dead to the world, for when he did sleep not even an earthquake could move him. Yawning widely, John wandered about in the kitchen for a moment, going through the fridge and cupboards before deciding on eating some ice cream. Picking up the tub, taking a spoon with him, he went to the living room, sitting in front of the TV and flipping through the channels to find something interesting, which was unlikely to happen considering the early hour.

John flicked through the channels quickly, hardly stopping to see what was on. When there was a creak on the stairs he paused to turn, wondering if he had woken up Piotr. Turning to the doorway and waiting, John didn't hear the noise again.

"Stupid old houses." He muttered, turning back to the TV and eating his ice cream. It was quiet for another ten minutes before there was a crash from the kitchen. John bolted up, hitting mute on the TV and putting down the tub of ice cream. Picking up a box of matches from the table John slowly walked through to the kitchen, his heart thumping in his chest like a marching band. A breeze blew through the room, the blinds at the window drumming off the frame, shattered glass sitting around the sink and floor. Someone was outside? Trying to break in? Why would anyone be trying to break in to…Remy?

"Bloody thief!" John sighed, turning around and heading for the front door; he unlocked it and stepped outside, locking it again after himself with the keys. "Gambit, if this is you I swear to God I'm gonna get the furball to ya!" John said nervously, the box of matches turning over in his hands. Walking around the house John couldn't see anything; there was no sign of anyone or any vehicles. There was no way Gambit would've walked here! Not from that stupid little mansion in the middle of no where, especially since this stupid mansion was in the middle of no where as well. "This is warped." He muttered to himself, heading the rest of the way around the house to the front door, intent on going in, finishing his snack and going back to bed.

That was until he hear another noise, right at the front door. It wasn't a bang or a crash. I was a low, constant growl that John was more than aware of.

Q

Oh! Cliffhanger!

Well, thanks for reading, please review and I send you all my love! Update will be here soon and I promise that it's gonna be mighty interesting next chapter....

Angst, Romance, Action and Adventure and just a little more fire to fuel the HATE!!!

Thankies!!


	8. Part VIII

Okay, the waiting is over....bet this isn't what you expected....

Disclaimer: As always...not mine. Why must I do this?

Part VIII

John rushed to try and get back into this house. His hands shook violently, shocking him with his fear, the key to the door dropped, landing on the doormat.

"God damn it!" John moved to get the key but found himself pressed against the door harshly, the weight of another person pushing against him, the rough sound of growling in his left ear. John tried to get his breathing under control, knowing that if he couldn't do that then things would be so much worse. "What you doing here then mate?"

"I'm not yer mate, and I want some answers, bub." Three adamantium claws shot out right beside John's face. "Now, just what was that about at the Institute tonight?"

"Dunno what your talking 'bout. Just giving ol' Gambit back his things." John said, pushing against the solid door, hoping to get some space between him and the Wolverine. "What do ye want?" John asked, failing to get the space he needed, his ribs were being crushed under the pressure.

"I want answers." He said, giving the lithe male a shove just for enforcement.

"I told ya!" John said, bringing his legs up against the door and pushing back until her got his feet against it. "I," he straightened his legs, "don't know," bending them slightly before pushing back with as much strength as he could muster, "ANYTHING!" Wolverine jumped back, watching John scramble to his feet, grab the matchbox and the key and quickly pull out one of the matches. "Just go away Wolverine. This has nothing to do with ya." John said, not yet striking the match.

"What are you planning boy?" John rolled his eyes, why couldn't anyone just stop asking questions and trust him? Just for once? He knew it was hard but surely just this ONE time someone could give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, nothing. If you don't clear off and not get me killed I might think of something but with you hanging around here, getting all scent like and stuff, old tooth and claws up there is gonna get a little territorial. That, old mate, would not bode well for this little fire-starter!" John ranted, his temper flaring like his favourite bird of fire. Wolverine cocked an eyebrow, clearly mulling over what had been said.

"Anything goes down, and it goes wrong," the three claws from each hand popped out again, emphasising the Wolverine's point, "I'm holding you accountable." Slowly he stalked off, leaving John on the porch, keys and matches in hand.

"Anything goes wrong mate," John murmured to himself, looking up at the huge house behind him, "and I'm already dead."

- - -

Zaire lay on her bed, eyes open, staring at the ceiling. She was having trouble sleeping again, her hip itching and burning to make her pay attention to it. The stench of fear, or what she thought fear would smell like, filled her senses every time she closed her eyes. Zaire slowly sat up in bed, wondering if perhaps Gambit was up, the Cajun didn't sleep much, maybe he was having nightmares too. But then maybe Rogue was still with him. Zaire didn't want to intrude on their time alone; they didn't get much of it because of Logan or Scott. An unjustified wave of jealously washed over the young runaway, her eyes starting to water once more as the room drew in on her. She wanted something like what they were having. Rogue and Remy, the way they just looked at one another, they way she smiled or he smiled when the other told a joke or made a stupid or sarcastic comment. She wanted that, but for some strange reason she didn't want to go out and find it.

Getting out of her bed, pulling on her stolen Harvard sweatshirt, Zaire made her way down stairs and sat on the living room sofa. The main room in the downstairs area was larger than any other. Since the attack by Sabertooth only a few days ago Zaire had been suffering from mild bouts of claustrophobia. She had always thought her room to be big, but it was far from it. She couldn't take the elevator down to the lower regions of the mansion now and she had panic attacks even at the mention of the Medical Bay. Her hopes of ever making it into the medical profession were completely shattered. If she couldn't go and see Hank down there then there was no way she'd be learning anymore. Zaire wondered if maybe she would be able to eat any more ice cream, or if that would just cause a tummy bug or something making her feel lousy. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Zaire tried to focus on relaxing herself. There wasn't a sound from the mansion, everyone was probably in bed, and rightfully so at nearly five in the morning. Relaxing her body completely Zaire attempted to put herself into a deep trance, hoping that it might give her back some strength.

"Kid?" A hand clamped down on her shoulder and Zaire jumped out of her skin, falling off the sofa and causing the coffee table to tumble making a loud banging sound. Zaire cringed, looking up at Logan's confused face. There was the sound of a door opening and Remy skidded to a halt in on the polished wooden floor. Zaire glanced over at him, Remy's expression rather similar to Logan's.

"Chere?" Remy asked, bewilderment creeping into his tone.

"Umm, sorry." Zaire sad lamely, looking from one male to the next. "Okay, nightly dose of embarrassment over, I'm going back to my room." Zaire stood up, smiling at Logan and Remy before trying to leave without making a bigger fool of herself.

"You sure you're okay kid?" Logan asked, and for once Zaire didn't mind the 'kid' being added on.

"Yeah, Logan," Zaire answered, looking over her shoulder, "just my pride that's hurt." With that she ran up the stairs, along the hall and into her room, closing the door as silently as she could.

"I am such a moron."

- - -

Logan stood where he was for a while, not saying a word and just watching the Cajun. Gambit was standing exactly where he had when he dashed into the room to see what was happening, watching the spot on the stairs where Zaire had turned to reassure Logan of her health. Logan watched with fascination. After all the mess Gambit had been through, he was still willing to care for people? Even though few had given him the grace of caring back. Logan wondered slightly, which of the two females it was that held Gambit's affections. The untouchable or the unreadable?

Sure, Stripes and Gambit could probably work around the whole no touching thing, but did they have enough in common? Could they bury the past of betrayal and lies? Could they move on from their separate pasts and make something of a future? Logan found he wasn't too averse to having Stripes try to work something out with Gambit. For some reason he was far more worried about Zaire being the one who took on the Cajun.

Zaire was a free spirit; Zaire was happy young woman who enjoyed her life. Her incident with Sabertooth left a permanent mark, and Logan wasn't meaning the neat little scars on her hipbone. Logan knew of the fears that crept up on Zaire, Logan could smell her fear whenever she was stuck in a tight space or when she was stuck with a large crowd. She was good at hiding it, but not that good.

"You want a beer Gumbo?" Logan asked, walking into the kitchen. Remy seemed to have to take a second or two to process the question.

"Non, merci." Came the reply. Logan looked at the clock, noticing that maybe beer wasn't a great idea.

"How 'bout some coffee?" The Wolverine quickly went about the kitchen area getting the bits and pieces he needed to make a decent cup of coffee.

"You t'ink coffee a good idea for me?" Remy asked incredulously. "I be jumpy as it is. Non, don't t'ink that coffee be a good idea, mon ami." Logan nodded, hoping that Gambit would realise that he wanted to talk. Luckily the thief seemed to catch on. Sighing, the red eyed male jumped up, sitting in the middle of the kitchen on top of the counter. "What you wantin' to say to me?" Damn the kid was blunt.

"I don't want you hurtin' those girls." Remy frowned, and Logan wondered if maybe he was too blunt.

"Der be more than one?" Remy asked, frown raised and the lines in his forehead creasing.

"Yeah, as in Rogue and Zaire." Realisation dawned on Gambit's face, understanding now that Logan wasn't just looking out for Rogue.

"So I'm being warned away from Zaire too huh?"

"I'm not warning ye away. I'm just saying, don't hurt them." Logan said, putting the kettle on and turning to face Gambit, leaning against the sink.

"What make you t'ink I'm gonna hurt them?" Logan sighed at the question.

"I don't, but I just want you to know, they ain't just some girl ye can pick up and then throw away." Logan said, feeling slightly like the over protective father. "If ye hurt either one of them, I'll hurt you. Understand?"

"Oui." Gambit said in a soft voice. Logan frowned, why was he quiet suddenly? Shaking his head Logan turned back to the kettle and poured the boiling hot water into his mug. When he turned back to face the thief, he was gone. Logan heard the click of a door and shook his head. The kid sure was light on his feet.

- - -

Come Saturday morning the living room and kitchen were buzzing. Remy stood in his doorway, completely unnoticed and watched them all. It was a total turn about from life at the Acolytes place. If John beat everyone to the kitchen then there would be enough pancakes made to feed an army, and then there was the fresh orange juice he loved to make. Remy knew that the juice squeezer had been a bad idea, John had a thing for gadgets, any toy he could get his hands on he would play with. True enough, Remy almost missed Saturday morning pancakes a la John. Smiling to himself he entered the kitchen and sat at an empty seat, happy to observe the others.

"Scott, quit hogging the milk!" Kitty complained, phasing through Scott's stomach to get the milk for her cereal. "It's not just for coffee you know." At the sound of the word coffee Gambit perked up immediately. Coffee that Creed didn't make? That sounded like heaven!

"Morning Remy, sleep well?" Jean sat down beside the Cajun, smiling brightly and Remy wondered how she managed it first thing in the morning.

"Oui." He answered, not going into detail and not telling the truth what so ever. After his 'talk' with Logan, Remy had been unable to sleep. Why was the Canadian worried about Zaire being hurt? Zaire was a good friend, something like John. She was always bringing his mood up and always understanding him without him having to spell it out to her. Why would she get hurt in all this? Plus the fact that Logan had admitted he had no problem with how close Rogue and he were getting. Remy was sure that Logan did have a problem but wasn't going to say anything for fear of losing Rogue as a friend, cause Remy knew that's what they were, maybe even a little more.

"You want some coffee? You look like you could use it." Scott asked, standing behind Kurt. Remy looked up and nodded his head, trying to remember how to speak.

"Merci." Hope they knew a little French. They should by now, what was this, a non-multi language equality halfway house? Bah, to early in the morning for those thoughts, intelligent thoughts take more coffee. Scott places a mug in front of Gambit, the Cajun wrapping his hands around it and taking in the warmth of the mug. After lifting the mug to his lips and taking a sip of the hot liquid. "Gah!" Everyone turned to Remy, wondering if Scott had poisoned him by mistake or not. "You call dis coffee, mon ami?" Kitty laughed and Jean just shook her head.

"What's wrong with the coffee?" Scott asked, completely oblivious. Remy got up and went over to where Scott stood, the tin of coffee granules on the counter behind him. The Cajun picked up the tin and put another spoonful of coffee into his mug.

"What's wrong? Der's no coffee in it. Needs to taste like coffee." Remy replied, hands wrapping around the mug again, this time to heat up the liquid and dissolve the newly added coffee. After a glance around the kitchen Scott discovered that most people agreed with Remy on this one.

"Well, that's how I like my coffee." He argued, not about to back down from what he liked; Remy just shook his head, drinking his coffee happily now. "So what was breakfast like with the Acolytes?" He asked, catching Remy slightly off guard.

"Breakfast?" HE thought it over. "Pretty normal. If you count John having his ice cream and fritters." Remy said with a shrug, why did Scott want to know about breakfast with the Acolytes? It seemed to be a rather strange topic of conversation.

"So, it's not all that different being here then?" Jean asked, everyone's attention was now on Remy, something he would rather not happen. Strange discussion this, very strange.

"Oui, I guess." Remy said slowly, "Creed not usually there for breakfast, just John, Piotr and me. Three hommes having breakfast, one be slightly crazed but," Remy shrugged, "de numbers just be multiplied here." Remy put his empty mug in the sink and made to leave the kitchen, but was stopped by Kitty.

"Wait, like, who's the crazed one here?" She asked, a small frown on her face while she thought it over.

"Dat one you gotta figure out on your own."

- - -

"Please Professor?"

"It's not like we're asking to go to a party, it's the library. A place where we can learn and progress as human beings." Zaire and Rogue stood in front of Professor Xavier trying to convince him to let them go to the library on Sunday with the rest of the students. Zaire had already mentioned it to Kitty and Kurt, thinking of it as a way to get out of the mansion and into town for some fun. What Kitty and Kurt didn't know was that Zaire had been scheming with Rogue and Remy. They had went along with it and convinced the others that it would be a good idea, now all they needed was to convince Xavier that it was a good idea.

"I am shocked merely by your eagerness to go to the public library, we do have a library here." The Professor argued, raising his eyebrow at the two girls.

"But ah'm looking for a vampire novel, there ain't none of them here." Rogue said, knowing that the Professor didn't have any of the literary material that she enjoyed reading.

"Yeah, and I've read all the medical books. I'm looking for something new, a challenge as it is." Zaire chimed in, a grin on her face while she rocked back and forth on her heels. For some unknown reason Charles felt the beginning of a headache start, neither of them would stop till they got there own way.

"Very well," he finally gave up, "talk to Scott and Jean, and I want either Hank, Ororo or Logan to accompany you."

"Can Remy come?" Both asked at the same time.

"Why would we exclude him?" Charles knew both of the young women had accepted the abused Cajun as one of the team now, even though he was not an X-Man and would not be until the matter of his abuse was addressed and he passed a full physical, he also had to agree and want to join the team. Charles let Zaire and Rogue leave the room, both debating who was better to come along to the library; Zaire was tempting Rogue into asking Logan just to annoy him but the young goth was leaning more to the side of asking Ororo.

Charles sighed and turned to look out of his office window. He had yet to have a session with Gambit to try to sort out the problems that Magneto may have caused. Perhaps on Monday, while the students were at school, he could try to talk to the young man. This would be a difficult obstacle to overcome, but with guidance and help, perhaps it would shape Gambit into a better person, or at least to be the person he was meant to be.

- - -

Please review and...I'll love you forever?

Also, does anyone know the Roman numerals for 9, 11 and 12?


	9. Part IX

Disclaimer: As always, these characters are not mine, save for Zaire who is in fact...mine.

Okay, here we have yet another filler chapter...sorry, they seem to drag. This one is FAR longer than the usual chapters, it's around 3000 words, sorry. Mostly background info, I've thrown in a lot from the comicverse here, simply because I was reading over my comics again. Anyway, ENJOY!

Part IX

"KITTY!" Rogue yelled through the house, running down the stairs to try and find the cheery girl. "Where are you!" Everyone who was in earshot, which was just around half of Washington, cowered in terror. An angry Rogue was a scary thing, and right now, no one knew just what it was that had Rogue so mad. Just that Kitty was a major reason for the rage. Remy raised an eyebrow when Rogue dashed through the living room, heading through the kitchen and out the back door.

"She always like dat?" Remy asked Logan, who was shipping through the channels on the TV. Logan looked up at Remy, shrugging his head before looking back at the TV. Remy looked at the spot Rogue had been in moments earlier before looking back at the book he'd been reading. Sitting around the mansion for the last week or so had really left the Cajun with an itch, needing desperately to do something. Dr McCoy hadn't cleared him for training, Logan had suggested a few danger room sessions to see what he could do, but there were still problems with his leg that had to be addressed first. Of course, Remy would rather have Zaire take a look at it; maybe he should ask her later.

"Have you guys like, seen Rogue?" Kitty emerged from the door leading into the garage, holding a bag in her arms and smiling wildly. Remy raised an eyebrow and pointed towards the kitchen where Rogue had ran. "Thanks." Kitty said, her smile broadening even further as if it were possible, and she ran off up the stairs.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved, Gumbo." Logan said, not even looking away from the TV this time.

"So, Kitty make Rogue mad, Kitty plays with Rogue's head, den she act like not'ing happened?" Remy asked, completely amazed at the strange behaviour of the girl he once thought of as an ice queen.

"Pretty much," Logan said, "they do it every other weekend I think. I tend not to pay attention." He muttered, flipping from one hockey match to another.

"Oui, I can tell." Was the Cajun's reply before returning his attention to his book and trying to ignore the next few minutes off insanity.

"When you getting another physical?" Logan asked suddenly. Remy looked up; eyes wide thinking he'd missed someone else entering.

"Umm, I don't know?" He said, wondering why it suddenly came into the conversation. Sure it had been mentioned that he should get a physical once every two days to see how his leg was healing, sure Logan had, in passing, mentioned Danger Room sessions so that the strength returned to the limb, but Remy wasn't so sure that they meant right then. Rogue and Zaire had been there during the conversation involving Danger Room sessions. Both saw it as Logan looking for fresh meat. Scott had however defended it later as a way to assess Gambit's abilities, and as a form of stress relief, anger management and physiotherapy. None of which Remy knew he needed.

"You should think about doing it soon then." Logan said, not even looking at him. Remy slowly nodded, closing his book.

"How 'bout I go see Dr McCoy now, mon ami." Remy made a hasty, yet dignified retreat from the living room, getting the anxious feeling that maybe Logan was pushing this. Why right now? Remy thought about it while making his way down to the Medical Bay, where Beast almost always was. When the doors opened the large blue doctor looked up expectantly then looked away again.

"Not who you were hoping for, eh?" Remy said, wandering in and noting the distinct lack of anyone else. "Well dis place sure is deserted."

"Yes, I was hoping that maybe Zaire had decided to return. Alas it is not." The doctor seemed to mull on that for a moment before turning back to Remy. "What can I do for you?"

"Wondering if I could get a physical." Remy said simply, no need to mention what had brought on the sudden desire.

"Of course, I was meaning to speak with you about that. Well, Ororo tells me that you are all going to the library tomorrow so how about Monday morning?" Remy nodded, filing it away in his head.

"One other t'ing." Remy said, still pondering the idea behind this. "Don't suppose you maybe have some t'ing to help me sleep, non?" Dr McCoy turned, smiling slightly and nodded.

"Yes, I do." He said sadly, clearly not all that enthusiastic about giving out the medication. "Take one with your meal before bed and it should help. I take it that the nightmares are what's keeping you awake." Remy nodded once, taking the bottle of pills from the doctor. "Well, maybe you should also try to address the issue of your nightmares."

"How?" Remy didn't quite understand the meaning.

"Talking about it usually helps," he was told, "if you talk it lets out some of your feelings and someone else may be able to help you cope. If you need to, I will be here and more than willing to listen. Anything you tell me will remain in strict confidence unless you are comfortable with someone else knowing. Please do not hesitate to speak with me." Remy nodded.

"Merci Dr McCoy." These people here, all of them, were willing to help? They had put the past in the past and were willing to help him through whatever they could, even the people who barely knew him.

"Please, call me Hank, or Beast. One more thing Gambit," Remy stopped his exit and turned to the large blue man, "if you see Zaire, could you tell her I would be delighted if she would visit me when she's ready?" Remy nodded.

"Oui, and call me Remy." With a small smile the Cajun left the Medical Lab, the sleeping pills going into his pocket.

- - -

Rogue was still fuming. She'd finally tracked down Kitty, who didn't have her stuff, and then found everything where it had been. Her make up, her brush, her books, all of it was back in her room where it belonged. She knew it was Kitty, it was always Kitty. Rogue made her way down the stairs, bumping into Scott as he went up.

"Hey Scott," she said, not showing her signs of frustration or anger.

"Hey, we missed you at breakfast." He said, stopping on the stair above her. "What happened?"

"Ah had training with Logan," she answered, a little exasperation creeping into her voice. "Ah seem to have a lot of them lately." Scott smiled; it was a smile that used to get Rogue's heart going a little faster, when she had been crushing on him hopelessly.

"He's just making sure you can defend yourself, what with your hesitation to use your powers, it's understandable."

"Yeah, ah suppose. But it doesn't mean ah can't still complain." After a laugh and a nod Scott continued to where ever he was going and Rogue did the same, heading into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. Sighing Rogue wondered where everyone had run off to, the place was nearly deserted, and it was only the start of the afternoon.

"Bonjour petite," Rogue smiled, enjoying the accent and language. "Where did everyone go?"

"Ah was just wondering the same thing." Rogue said with a smile, she hopped up on the counter, Remy standing across from her and smiling at her. "Well, we've got some time to kill. Whatcha wanna do swamp rat?" Remy seemed to ponder over the question for a while, biting his lower lip and watching the ceiling.

"Well, der are a few t'ings but I ain't too sure you'll wanna play." Rogue raised an eyebrow, gathering that he was talking about card games; it was his trademark, wasn't it? His smirk however told her something else.

"Like what?" Remy shook his head and smiled at her.

"Maybe later chere." He told her, his smile never wavering. The pair sat in the kitchen, talking about random things and discussing Remy's accelerating recovery with a few interruptions, one from Zaire, whom Remy told Hank was hoping to see when she was ready, at that the girls face and slightly paled before a small sad smile appeared on her face. Rogue had wondered what it was that had caused the strangeness in the usually carefree girl, but didn't get to ask as she left out the back door, she said she had some 'stuff' to take care of. The next interruption had been Scott, who stood at the door with a confused little look on his face.

"Hey Scott," Rogue had said politely, once more confused by her house mates reaction. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he replied a little too fast. "What are you two up to?" He asked, going to the fridge and coming out with an apple. He steeled them both with a gaze, the presence of his ruby quartz glasses not only saving their lives but also hiding their view of his distrusting glance towards Gambit.

"We were just talking. Ah was just saying how much ah miss home," Rogue said with a wistful smile, "what about you Scott, where are you from before you came here?" Rogue asked out of curiosity.

"I've always been here, Rogue. I can't remember my life before here." He said, forgetting that she didn't know about his lack of a past. The concerned look on her face reminded him and he flashed a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, this is my home and I've accepted that. Besides, I still keep touch with Alex. That's enough for me." Rogue's concern seemed to ebb away slowly, probably assisted by Scott's smile. "What about you Gam…Remy?" Scott asked, saving himself at the last minute.

"What?" Remy asked, not understanding the question. "What about me?"

"Where about's is it that you come from?" Scott asked, wondering if he was from the same southern area as Rogue or not.

"N'Awlings." He said simply, Scott picking out that he meant New Orleans. Of course, the whole thing with his kidnap of Rogue before the Apocalypse thing, while Magneto was missing.

"Do you miss home?" He asked, taking a seat at the table with the other two.

Remy shrugged, "Not really. Been around a lot, me. Never really thought of a home as anything more than a place to stay." He said, almost nostalgically. "Can't go back anyway." This peeked Scott and Rogue's curiosity.

"Why not?" Scott asked, taking a bite out of his apple.

"Long story short?" Gambit asked with raised eyebrows, "Two fighting Guilds, Remy ain't welcome wit' either of dem." That was when Rogue noticed the third person. It hadn't made an appearance in Remy's speech for a while, why now?

"Well, why not?" Scott asked, clearly not catching the defensiveness in Remy just yet. Rogue wasn't sure if Remy would answer, and if he did how much of it would be the truth?

"Responsible for a lot of stupid t'ings, me. De two Guilds be fighting a lot, me and Belle, she an Assassin, we try to bring de Guilds together. Didn't go too well and we ended up wit' another Guild. Now der be t'ree fighting Guilds. Lotsa people getting hurt. Remy be exiled and not aloud back wit'out a reason."

"Jean-Luc's kidnap be a reason?" Rogue asked carefully.

"Oui," Remy nodded, "de T'ief's an Assassins don't get along to well, but wit'out Jean-Luc to run half of N'Awlings den there be trouble. Dey t'ink Henri be de only one to fix it, Henri t'ink Remy be de only one to fix it. Dat why Remy aloud in there again that once, even then there was trouble." Rogue remembered that trouble, but she still enjoyed the outing all the same. Remy's eyes had dropped and well slowly dulling to the way they had been when the X-Men had found him, beaten and sore by Sabertooth. It was a way she never wanted his eyes to get again. Scott finally seemed to realise this was something the Cajun would rather not talk about, he excused himself but Rogue was sure Remy didn't even notice. She left the table, taking his gloved hand in hers and pulled him through to his room where she did something no one would believe she did. She turned him to face her and pulled him close, hugging him tightly to her, her head rested safely against the fabric of his coat's shoulder. Slowly his arms encircled her waist and held her to him with the same comfort she held him in.

- - -

Saturday night was very quiet, not something Remy's Saturday nights usually were. But he was glad to have this, Zaire was on the floor beside his bed, reading from a magazine and asking strange questions. Rogue laughed every now and then, the rumble of her laughter spreading through Remy's chest. They were both on the bed, Remy laying sprawled on his back, head over the edge close to Zaire while she chatted away happily. Rogue lay with her head on his chest, playing with the edges of his sleeve. They were the picture of contentment. Remy wished that this could have been his life. Two great friends, although Piotr and John were great they never managed to do this relaxing thing, and a somewhat safe environment. Rogue was strangely comfortable to be near him now; their touching barred only by clothing. She would skim her hands over his chest sometimes, the clothe of his T-shirt shielding him from her powers, although he couldn't care less about it, she did. And to think of it, having his memories in her head might be too much for the young goth to handle. Zaire was similar to what John was like; trying to get the insanity and normalcy evened out, balancing one another to times in which she can be mad but still sane. Eventually she had just let her nature take over, it made her far more comfortable to be around, much like John.

It occurred to Remy that John had been slipping into his thoughts far more, they would meet tomorrow to arrange what hopefully would result in Magneto and Sabertooth's downfall. Remy wasn't sure if he wanted it to be their end yet. They may have made his life hell for months but did he want them both dead? Losing Sabertooth wouldn't be hard, but what about Magneto? Although Magneto was a bastard there was still Eric. The man was different from the leader. He had shone through at brief moments, if they were injured badly then it was Eric who took care of the wound and helped them, not Magneto. Sabertooth was always Sabertooth, even when he was Victor Creed. Remy was sure the man and animal were one now, there was no way they could be separated, even within Creed's own mind!

"Okay, final question before I hit the sack. If you were stuck in a burning building, all exits blocked and the fire raging, what would be the last thing you do?" Zaire asked, chewing on her bright orange pen lid. "I think I would get the fire to go down. They really don't make these things for mutants do they? I mean, what would a mutant do? Use their powers to save themselves, obviously."

"Well, what if you have mah powers then? What would you do?" Rogue asked, looking down towards Zaire. "Ah would pray. Ah ain't one to believe in God right now, but ah would pray before ah died." Zaire seemed to think about it.

"Put my head between my knees and kiss my butt goodbye?" She said in a questioning voice. Rogue laughed and Remy smiled.

"Dat would be just like you petit, find humour in your demise." He said with a smile, she knew he was teasing.

"Well, what would ya do Cajun?" Zaire asked, rising to lean against her elbows.

"Dunno, I ain't never thought about it. How do you know what you're gonna do before you die? Nearly died twice me, did different things both times." Zaire raised and eyebrow in question and Remy knew by now to elaborate. "A building fell on me once, I t'ought 'bout mon pere and tante Mattie dat time." Remy said, remembering the collapse of the theatre around him. "The other time I nearly bleed to deat'. Cried then, mes ami had just died." Rogue's arms went around him again, her way of comforting him, and truth be told it worked. Zaire gave him a sad smile.

"You've been through way too much," she said, rising and folding her magazine into her pocket. "I'll see ya both tomorrow morning. Sleep tight kids." She said, petting both of them on the head. Rogue had scowled, but Remy smiled, his own arms around the girl on his bed to keep her there.

"You've made a lot of revelations today, ya feeling alright?" Rogue asked, half in joke and half serious. She snuggled into his chest, and Remy enjoyed the feeling of having her there.

"Oui chere, I'm fine." He said, he was very tempted to press a kiss against her head, but was worried about startling her and breaking the moment.

"You speak in third person when you're tense." She stated, not leaving much room for argument.

"Not so much when I'm tense as nervous or…when I don't trust. It's a way to protect myself." Remy clarified, knowing full well that Rogue would pick up on his hiding meaning.

"You trust us?" She looked up at him, those gorgeous green eyes peering at him. "You trust me?" Remy smiled at her, his eyes dancing with a gleam in the red orbs, she placed so much on the fact that he trusted her, he knew it meant the world that someone would trust her, that someone wouldn't flinch when she touched them, as uncommon as it was. But he did trust her. With a small nod of his head he answered both the questions, knowing they were both true. "Ah…ah trust you too." She said softly, a small smile on her tight lips. Remy ran a gloves hand through her hair, caressing her cheek and let his hand rest on her back, rubbing soothing circles along her spine. Rogue moved, pressing her hip against something in his pocket. "Remy?"

The scared look on her face made him laugh, shifting slightly he pulled the bottle of pills Hank had given him early, producing them to ease Rogue's discomfort. "Just somet'ing to chase away the nightmares." He said, not meeting her gaze this time.

"Maybe ah can chase them away for ya." Rogue said, looking more than hopeful. "You mind if ah stay the night?" She asked shyly. Remy shook his head, currently not trusting his own voice. "Ah'm gonna go and get changed. Ah'll be right back, Kay?" Remy nodded his head, letting her climb out of his embrace. He watched her slink out of his room, amazed that he had been given a chance with her.

When he first met her she had shown interest, he had thought of her as another notch for his bedpost, until he found out her powers. Then she was a challenge, something he liked very much. Eventually he had been intrigued, he wanted to help her, he saw her scared soul, the damage and hurt done to the heart of a young girl. She needed more than some attention, she needed protection. And so Remy took it upon himself to help her find her way, whether he was in her future or not. Maybe this meant he would be in her future, maybe this meant she'd be part of his.

- - -

AN: Okay, firstly, thanks to everyone! As in each review I think I got the info I needed on my roman numerals. Many thanks.

Second, John shall begin to feature drastically in the next few chapters and probably to the end. Cause yajust gotta love him. I was planning on having a John/Zaire angle work in here along with the Romy, which will be picking up nicely from now on, but only if people don't mind. I know myself how annoying OC characters can be, I really don't like them being paired up with character either. But if I don't get many complaint, John's heart might just be stolen.

PLEASE REVEIW! -far too long AN is now over....-


	10. Part X

Disclaimer: I've done this a million times! It's not mine!!!

Okay, here we are with another update...which took me forever due to moving house and stupid new schools. ANyone else hate being a teen? Right, shorter than usual, but I wanted to get this up as I am going to be gone for a week. So...here you are...

Part X

Rogue positively reeked of the Cajun. As nice a smell as the Cajun was, all spice and tang, it started to worry Logan. Sure, he didn't mind their budding relationship blooming, but was Stripes setting herself up for a downfall? The annoying thing was they were going out today. A Library outing and Logan sure as hell wasn't gonna go with them, keeping an eye on Rogue or not. They had Ororo for that. But the strength of the scent meant they had been together, and in close proximity, all night. Possibly sleeping together in the same bed, more than likely his.

"Ya sure ya don't wanna come with Logan?" Zaire asked, jumping down the stairs. Logan watched as she jumped down three, up two, down three, up two. The girl was bonkers.

"No, I ain't coming." Logan said gruffly. Zaire eventually made it to the bottom of the stairs, smiling wildly, eyes twinkling.

"Well, I'm getting Twinkies for Hank while I'm out, ya wanting anything gruff stuff?" She said, winking seductively. Logan shook his head.

"There's a word for people like you kid." He said, turning to walk away, he knew she was waiting for the word, so decided to humour her. "It's jailbait." She laughed wholeheartedly, wandering off to the kitchen while doing so.

"Everyone's jailbait to ya Logan!" She shouted back, getting the last word as usual. In a way, Logan thought she might almost be right, but that didn't matter right now. The whole lot of them were off to the Library today, with Ro. As much as he was uneasy about it, there was no way that he was gonna go. He'd tell Ro to be careful; it wasn't like much could happen anyway. Logan decided to trail them to the city and that should cancel out any worries he had. Whose idea was it anyway to go to a Library of all things?

- - -

"Remind me again why we decided the Library was best?" Zaire asked, sitting at the table with Remy and Rogue. Everyone else was still slowly getting out of their bed, both Remy and Rogue still in what counted as their PJ's. Rogue was still half-dead and Remy hadn't yet finished with his coffee fix. Zaire had noticed that she and Kitty were really the only two in the mansion who were even remotely alive in the morning. Rahne and Bobby had their moments, but it only happened every now and then. Rogue just sat there, her tank top and sweat pants contrasting with her eyes wonderfully. Remy on the other hand looked far different from what Zaire had previously seen the Cajun wear. He had a long sleeved t-shirt on; his hands covered in his two fingered and thumb covered gloves, along with his baggy pants. Zaire raised an eyebrow, noticing that Rogue indeed also wore her gloves.

"Um, can I just ask what happened after I left you two last night?" Neither of them got to answer as Kitty came flying into the room at top speed.

"Oh, here you are! I was like, totally worried. I was gonna get everyone together for a full scale search. Like, why didn't you come to bed last night?" Zaire's eyes almost popped out her head. THEY SLEPT TOGETHER? In her mind, a small chibi impersonation of herself just fell off the chair; eyes wide and sweat drop falling, loud explosion shaking the room as her chair hit the ground after her. In real life she sat there, stunned. Obviously it had been in the most literal sense since all that they could do was sleep. Rogue seemed to be struggling with an answer to Kitty's question, probably not to keen to give out all the details so soon. So, being the angel of mercy that she was, Zaire stepped in.

"Rogue slept in my room." She said, looking up from her bowl of Lucky Charms. Rogue sent a grateful smile in her direction and Zaire smiled back, when Kitty turned her back to find the Pop Tarts, Rogue mouthed '_thank you'_ to which Zaire replied '_no problem' _with a shrug. The shock and confusion had worn off and Zaire was now silently gleeful that Rogue and Remy had spent the night together, it bound them together just that little bit more. The elementalist could see quite clearly that, despite what people may think, the pair were made for one another. Before she had thought she was jealous of Rogue having Remy, but she didn't feel that way about it, she knew it was more like a bond of friendship, she could never love him like a lover should. Then she realised; it was what they had she envied. So, since she didn't have it, she would make sure they nurtured it, keeping what they had special. If that meant covering up for them when she needed to, so be it. If that meant lying so that they didn't suffer, so be it. If that meant putting up with lovey-dovey crap from them, so be it.

Zaire was determined they would be happy!

"Oh, okay." Kitty seemed to accept that at face value, and she had no reason not to. Slowly, one by one, the rest of the group started to appear, half of them dead on their feet.

"Vhy Sunday? Vhy not after school tomorrow? I hate ze mornings." Kurt complained, his image inducer not yet turned on. His blue fur was everywhere, ruffled hair and spiky. He actually looked kinda cute. Kitty giggled at him and petted his head, messing up his hair even more.

"We're going today so that ah can read tomorrow when school is boring. Which it always is!" Rogue argued, happy to have the attention diverted. "What else were we gonna do today anyway?" She asked, looking around to group for someone to answer.

"Well, I had a training session planned." Scott informed them, picking up a mug of coffee that seemed to offend Remy. Zaire frowned, didn't Remy like coffee? He practically poured a whole tub of coffee granules into his mug earlier…

"See, there ya have it elf boy. Rogue and I saved ya from training sessions!" Zaire nearly broke her own face with the grin that was plastered there. "Okay, Remy, Rogue, go get yer butts in gear. Ya can't go out in public like that!" Rogue sighed and left, heading towards her room to get changed; Remy got up, placed his mug in the sink and then went to his room. No argument offered from either.

"Are they upset or something?" Jean asked, looking at Zaire.

"No, I'm just training them to be my mindless zombie slaves. I need to start somewhere for my plans of world domination." Zaire picked through her Lucky Charms, listening to the conversation around her, wondering if any of them would ever pick up on things that were right in front of their faces.

- - -

Luckily the library was nearly empty; no one was keeping much of an eye on anyone. This made it much easier for Zaire, Remy and Rogue to sneak off somewhere out of the way and wait for John to show up. It took a few minutes for the other male to show his face, in that time both Rogue and Zaire had managed to find a few books to make the trip appear to be educational. The girls stood chatting quietly while Remy watched for John, not really bothering with their conversation due to lack of interest in the breakdown on the social class barriers which stood in the modern day society. Thankfully, John showed up just before they dragged him into the conversation.

"Alright mate?" John asked, smiling stupidly when he approached. Remy shook his head, still amazed at the utter carefree nature that the semi - psychotic male possessed.

"Sault mon ami," Remy said, a small smile gracing his face at the sight of his friend. At last, something he knew how to handle. John was easy to handle now, threaten to remove his lighter from his possession and you had him under control. With anything else in his life right now, it was total chaos.

"And how are you my lovely Sheila's?" Remy noticed Rogue's harsh exhale of breath, her eyes had narrowed and Zaire stood beside her, smirking.

"We ain't been properly introduced," Zaire said, holding out her hand, "my name's Zaire." John took it and shook it once.

"John," was the simple reply. "Okay then, what say we get down to business?" The Aussie clapped his hands together, rubbing them and smiling wildly. "I have devised something."

"Mon Dieu, we all done for." Remy mocked, a smirk on his face. John looked black affronted.

"Hey! I put a lot into this," John said, hands on his hips with an outraged look on his face. "Well, not really, I kinda came up with it last night." John broke out with a grin, worrying Remy slightly more. "Come on mate, lets just sit down, I'll tell ye all me thoughts and you three can tell me what ye think." The two males and two females sat down at a table in the back of the library, Remy beside Rouge, with John and Zaire sitting opposite. Remy noticed the lingering look John gave Zaire, even though the spunky girl didn't.

"Right, what is it you've thought up?" Rogue asked, her arms crossed over her chest in a very defensive manner.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, very little. Basically, you're good with computers, right Rem?" Remy nodded; sure he knew where this was all going. "I figured, shut down the main system, wipe it clean, leave a happy little note, Piotr heads home to Russia, I bugger off anywhere far from here and you live happily ever after with your Sheila." John said in a rush.

"You going home?" Remy asked, wondering just where John would be able to get to without Sabertooth tracking him down.

"Nah, can't. The number of things I burnt down," John grinned wildly, "I'd be lucky if they didn't just throw me in jail!" Remy laughed a little at the pride in John's voice. Remy recognised it as pride there had always been in his voice over how many heists he had completed successfully. It always came in ones line of living. Pyro understood that, probably more than he should've.

"When is Piotr out next?" Zaire asked, facing John. "If you don't want him involved, we'll need to wait till he's out, right?"

"Yeah," John replied, looking at Zaire with a smirk, "he's out on Wednesday. His little sister is being released from the hospital." Remy nodded, glad that young Illyana was on the mend. She seemed like a sweet girl the one time Remy got to see her.

"So how are we gonna get in without Sabertooth finding out we're there?" Rogue asked.

"That is where you're help comes in." John said. "I haven't figured that bit out yet." Rogue sighed and Remy shook his head. He just hoped that the others weren't wanting to leave too soon.

- - -

AN: PLEASE RR!

Have a great week, more from me soon I hope. -Peace out!-


	11. Part XI

OMG! I have updated! -dies-

Okay, I know it's been like, forever, but I had some issues to take care of and now everything is fine and dandy and whoop whoop!

Okay, so, here is my update, sorry for the wait. I don't own it...blah blah blah! ENJOY!

Part XI

Kitty and Jean walked around the library looking for some good romance novels, giggling at a few of the more risqué covers on a few more graphic novels and whispering scandalously.

"We're totally gonna get kicked out." Kitty said, before another little fit of giggles took over. "I wonder where Rogue and Zaire are?"

"Rogue will be in the horror section, you know what she's like. What kind of books does Zaire read?" Jean asked, frowning slightly.

"I dunno. Medical ones?" Kitty replied cluelessly.

"She does have a life outside medicine. Maybe she reads some romance, or fantasy." Jean said, considering what the younger woman might be into.

"She's hard to figure." Kitty said. "Maybe she reads the same as Rogue. They got pretty close."

"Wasn't that mainly because of Gambit?" Jean asked, picking up a thick book, reading the blurb she considered the book while waiting for Kitty's reply.

"I guess." Kitty pondered the thought, her head leaning to one side. "Oh my! You don't think Zaire has a thing for Remy too, do you?" Kitty suddenly burst out, earning her a few glares from a couple of people sitting around the area.

"No!" Jean responded in a harsh whisper. "I can't see Zaire being that cruel. She's friends with Rogue, it's quite obvious that Rogue and Remy have a 'thing', even Scott noticed it." Jean said, taking Zaire's defence.

"Yeah, I guess." Kitty conceded. "It was just that, like, Zaire and Remy were pretty close, and Rogue and Zaire are getting kinda close. Like, did you see them this morning? They were totally acting like they had been best friends since birth or something like that. Y'know what I mean?" Jean chuckled a little.

"Don't worry Kitty, I understand what you mean." Jean said with a comforting hand placed on her younger friend's shoulder. "Zaire and Rogue are friends, I highly doubt that Zaire would do anything to risk that friendship, and you can see as well as I can, Remy and Rogue are getting close, much closer than Rogue would usually let anyone. We should just leave them be, they'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Kitty was seeking the solace of a wiser friend, someone who had experienced things she hadn't and Jean had been through many crushes and currently dealing with one. "Will things finally work out for people? For Rogue and Remy to actually be able to try something?"

"I'm sure, trust me on this one."

Q-

Rogue yawned, trying to hide it but failing miserably.

"Sorry if I'm boring ya Shelia." Rogue glared at John, ignoring his smug look. "Are we done then? This place is seriously beginning to depress me." John said, shivering as he looked around the library. It was the quiet organised place that bothered him, he didn't know why but it always had. And then of course there was this Zaire girl; she was kinda throwing him off balance. And lastly there was the abundance of wood, that lovely flammable object that would just burn to cinders in minutes, not a good place for a pyromaniac to be. "Well then, if that's that all sorted…I'll see you all tomorrow night." John got up from the table and began walking towards the front door, where Scott and Kurt were currently hovering. Zaire was the one to get up, followed by Remy and Rogue. Rogue headed towards Scott while Remy followed and Zaire grabbed John out of their line of vision. Zaire pushed him against the bookshelf, looking around to see if anyone was coming.

"Why don't ya leave out the back?" She said in a low growl, everything could've been shot to pieces there. John winced when she grabbed his arm, and Zaire picked up on this. "What?" She knew she didn't grab him that hard, and there was no way it could've hurt enough for him to register the pain with an expression. John shook her hand off his arm, shaking his head. "Come on." Zaire took a hold of his wrist, not too firm but enough to pull him after her, "we're going to find somewhere to sort this out." John struggled slightly before stopping and just letting Zaire pull him after her. They left through an out of commission fire exit; Zaire snorted at the irony.

"Maybe you could just let up, eh?" John complained from behind, letting himself be dragged along the street. Zaire stopped at the entrance to an alley and nearly threw John into it. The blond yelled in protest, but a scathing glare from the female cut off any complaints.

"Are you insane?" She asked, her voice a low hissing whisper. "Scott would have totally gone all leader type back there. You were heading for the Spanish inquisition!" Zaire stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the smirking Aussie. "What are you grinning at?"

"You." Zaire frowned at his reply; he crossed his arms and leant against the wall, still smirking at her.

"Why?" Zaire's tone had changed; she was no longer angry with him, more confused, and less sure of what was happening. She suddenly realised what she had done. She was alone with him, John, Pyro. One of Magneto's henchmen. Was this all a trick? Was he pretending to want to help Remy get even so that he could get close to one of them? So that Magneto could get Remy back? Or did they just want him dead now? They were the bad guys after all.

"You're all mother hen." He chuckled, pushing off the wall and walking over to her, leaning down the few inches that separated them height wise. "I take it I ruffle your feathers?" Zaire looked up at him, seeing straight into his green eyes, there was a twinkle of something there, _was it malice_? He licked his lips and moved to whisper in her ear, "I kinda like it when you're feather's are ruffled. Kinda cute."

He walked even close to her, backing her up until her back hit the wall. Her breathing started to get faster, the close space sending her mind in all sorts of directions. John was being far too cocky right now, far too much like Sabertooth had been. "What's the matter? Not like playing fox and hen?" John asked, this time his face in front of hers, lips mere inches apart. John started to close the distance, moving down towards her mouth. Zaire pushed against his chest, forcing him away from her.

"Don't come back to the mansion. Remy will get in touch with you." She said, her eyes holding a slightly frightened gleam while he just stood there with that obnoxious grin on his face. Without another word Zaire turned and fled, not looking back but still hearing John's chuckle.

Q-

"What do you mean she left?" Scott asked, standing in the middle of the hall in the mansion. "How could she just leave? Why did you let her?" Rogue and Remy had tried stalling, hoping that Zaire would come back, but she never did. They had waited nearly twenty minutes. On the way back to the mansion Ororo had been frosty, upon arrival to the mansion Scott had started. That was nearly and hour ago, he still hadn't stopped. "You were all supposed to stay at the library, we were to come back straight afterwards. Where did she go?" Scott asked, glancing between Remy and Rogue.

"Ah don't know. One minute we're looking for books, the next…" She just shrugged. She didn't feel too great about landing Zaire in trouble and her being the only one in it. But they didn't have much more of a choice.

"Where were you the last time you noticed her being there?" Professor Xavier asked, his hands clasped in front of his face.

"In the fantasy aisle. She couldn't find anything Hank didn't already have, so I was finding something." Rogue held up the book she had found at the beginning of the library visit, before they had sat down with John.

"Did you notice anyone else there?" Logan asked, leaning against the wall nonchalantly. Rogue looked at Remy, who shrugged.

"Don't t'ink so." He replied, his face completely expressionless. "Der weren't many people der. No one we recognised anyway." Rogue was sure he had done this before, lied so blatantly. Even when there was at least someone who knew the truth. "Ain't it possible she just got bored and left?"

"It was her idea to go." Scott said, looking straight at Remy.

"Yeah, cause she was bored. She just wanted out of the mansion. Couldn't she had like, just wandered off and gone to the mall or something?" Kitty asked, speaking for the first time since they left the library. Just then the doors opened and Zaire walked in, her face pale and eyes a little lost. Rogue frowned, she couldn't remember seeing Zaire that pale since the incident with Sabertooth.

"What were you thinking?" Scott launched off, clearly not picking up on her appearance. Logan pushed off the wall and stalked over to Zaire. He took her head in his hands and made her look up at him, Rogue could see unshed tears in her eyes. He sniffed and then growled, stalking out to the door. Zaire frowned before her eyes widened.

"Logan!" She turned and ran after him, confusing everyone in the room further.

"I believe we should leave this until later." Xavier said, looking at Scott. "When Logan returns, tell him I request his presence." With that he left the room, heading back to his study. Slowly the group broke away, everyone going their own way. Remy and Rogue stood for a while, watching where Zaire had been, wondering if it was just John Logan had sensed, or if something worse had happened on her way home.

Q-

Well? Was it worth the wait?

I promise I'll update the next one sooner.

If anyone wants to get in touch with me, I've changed my email. It's in my profile but some people aren't logged in so I'll make a note of it here too...it's now... Drop me a line anytime!


	12. Part XII

Disclaimer: Not mine, I own nothing. Seriously.

Remember me? No? That sucks. Okay, so I'm sorry I took so long but real life totally bummed me out and writing just wasn't an option. Since my lack of internet kinda screwed me over I have been writing though and youwill - maybe - be happy to know that most of this story is finished. Another few chapters and we can let it rest.

Except that someone talked me into a sequel. :sigh: How about we finish this first?

Part XII

Zaire managed to catch Logan, holding onto his shoulder and pulling with all the might she could muster. She knew she wasn't strong enough to tumble the Wolverine, but maybe she'd at least be able to gain his attention long enough for her to explain.

"Logan, please," she whined, trying to stop him from shaking her off, "listen to me. It's not what you think."

"Did the ingrate hurt you?" Logan growled, still walking.

"No!" Zaire said firmly, tugging his elbow again. "I met him on the street, we talked, that's all!" Logan turned, the suddenness of it causing Zaire to fall over. Landing with a thud, the young girl winced at the pain in her back, the shock running through her bones. "I swear Logan, we just talked."

"What about?"

"Remy." Zaire said, hoping that he couldn't smell lies. "I met him on the street after I ditched the library, he bumped me and I yelled at him, then he asked how Remy was and I told him. He taunted me a little but that's about it. I swear Logan, nothing happened. He didn't hurt me and there were no threats." Zaire tried the aged old puppy look, a small pout curving the lines of her lips. She looked up at Logan from the ground, hoping that the spark of pain from her fall had left enough moisture in her eyes so that it looked like tears.

It seemed to work. Logan sighed and offered a hand to help her up, Zaire took the offer and stood, rubbing her backside where she hit. "Okay, but stay away from him. Don't even talk to him on the street." Logan warned, "I mean it kid, I don't want you to have any of their scents off ya again." Zaire nodded solemnly, standing where she was when Logan walked back towards the mansion. He was growing more and more protective, like the way he was with Kitty and Rogue. Although Zaire had been angered before, disliking the idea of being babied or thought of as a kid, she was becoming appreciative of Logan's defences, it was almost like having a parent again.

Zaire frowned at the thought. It was completely different from parents, especially the ones she knew. It was more like…it was like being wanted, someone actually caring. And she could grow to like that.

- - -

"Wonder why Logan got so mad." Rogue said, sitting down at the foot of Remy's bed. There were a number of books lying on the floor now; ones Remy had taken from the library in the mansion to entertain himself.

"Could probably smell John. Y' know, I don' t'ink the Wolverine too fond of John. Seems to be a fire t'ing." Remy said absentmindedly. Rogue looked over her shoulder to see him. He was going through the box John had given him, shuffling the cards and putting them back in their boxes.

"How many of them do you go through a week?" Rogue asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The cards, how many packs do you go through?" She repeated, understanding that it was a strange question.

"Dunno, 'bout four or five mebbe, depends on what happen that week. Who we fight, how bored I get. I don't always use m' cards." Remy answered, a small frown lining his head. "Y' ask the strangest of questions cher." He told her.

She just smiled at him. "Well, ah have to ask strange questions. Otherwise ah'm not gonna find out about the obscure things about you, am I?" She laughed slightly, making Remy chuckle a little.

"Yo!" Zaire said, over enthusiastically as she entered the room. "I wanna have another movie marathon but Scott's being a bore. You guys up for a night of popcorn and bad movies?" Zaire asked, looking from both Remy and Rogue back out the door and down the hall. Rogue frowned, poking her head out the door to see who she was watching. It was then she noticed Logan, stalking down to the security room, probably to check all the cameras.

"What'd he say?" Rogue asked, knowing full well that Zaire was trying to avoid the issue.

"Nothing much, it was mainly growls and grunts. I'm gonna have to learn Logan speak if he keeps this up." She muttered, rubbing her bum. Remy raised an eyebrow at that and Rogue just smiled.

"Poor t'ing." Remy said sarcastically. "Maybe y' just gotta learn not t' piss the man off." He stated, sounding a little preachy, Rogue tried to conceal her laugh when Zaire put her hands on her hips and leaned forward.

"I'm not the one who pisses him off." She said, "It's your little pyromaniac friend, he doesn't seem to like the little crap. Wonder why?" She mock glared at Remy, screwing her face up in the most unattractive way possible.

"Dunno, must be his personality, alt'ough Logan never seem to worried 'bout that in the past." Remy answered, stroking his chin as he thought, pretending to be analysing the entire situation. "I dunno, but the Wolverine never seemed to make fighting personal with us. Your little blue friend and fearless, now they always made personal." Remy said, and Rogue had to agree. "You'd think we'd insulted their mother or somet'ing." Rogue cringed slightly at the mother reference.

"Ah don't think Kurt's too bothered about insulting his mother." Rogue replied, flopping down on the bed. "She ain't exactly the type of woman who'd care." Remy just looked at her. "You have a caring mother?"

"Non." He answered simply, "jus' Mattie and Jean-Luc." He sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed, his head near Rogue's.

"What about you, Zaire?" Rogue asked, looking over at the girl leaning against the wall. Arms crossed over her chest defensively.

"Nah, my mother and I never saw eye to eye." Zaire said, rather evasively.

"Yeah, but she cared right?" Rogue pushed, realising how little she really knew about Zaire.

"Not really. I was a burden. Screwed up her life." Zaire pushed off the wall with her foot, turning to the door. "I ran away when I was 15, lived on the streets. Then I came here. I don't think my parents even realised I was gone until the Professor contacted them. Some families just suck Rogue. You're not unique there." And then she left, looking far more down than she had when she came in.

"Think I hit a rough spot?" Rogue asked Remy.

"Possibly, don't worry though, she'll come around." He said; trying to ease the discomfort Rogue felt. "We all got tough pasts, t'ink it comes with the territory around here." Remy added. Rogue just watched after Zaire, wondering what else there was that she didn't know.

- - -

John was humming under his breath, enjoying having the manor to himself. Piotr was once more at his sister's bedside; Magneto was out doing something with the Brotherhood and Sabertooth, well who cared as long as he wasn't in the manor?

John was yet to find something to occupy his mind, his fidgeting nature drove even him to the brink of desperation some times. Currently he was sitting, flipping through TV channels while thinking back on the events of the day. His mind was consistently wandering back to when the dark haired girl, Zaire, had pushed him. When they were in the library and, in order to not get caught, she ended up pressed against him behind a bookshelf. Normally he would've made some sort of comment, some remark. But the smell of her and the feel was just…intoxicating? She smelt of coconuts. Of that much he was sure, it was coconuts and something else, something tangy. John lay down on his bed, thinking about the coming Wednesday, when he would ultimately change his life again. It suited him fine being all over the place, travelling was something he had wanted to do anyway. Okay, so this time he would be leaving behind friends. Remy, and Piotr, but it was for the best. Remy was close to becoming an X-Man soon, probably would; and Piotr just wanted to get Illyana home. They would be better off, and if he just happened to disappear and cause no more problems then so be it.

Suddenly the door flew open, Sabertooth stalking into the room and smelling around before glaring at John. "What ye playin' at mate?" John asked, jumping up from his bed, annoyed that his privacy had been interrupted. The large mutant growled at him, baring teeth.

"You wanna tell me why you stink of the X-Geek's little beauty?" John frowned, wondering just what Creed was on about. "You reek of the kid." Oh, damn. He didn't have shower, Zaire had been around him most of the day! This didn't look good.

"What are ye on about now?" John decided to play stupid, she had never been in a fight with them, he didn't know her from fighting, so Creed shouldn't. Maybe he could bluff his way out of this too.

"You know fine well. The dark haired X-Geek." Sabertooth slowly stalked forward, backing John into the corner, up against the wall. "The one Gambit seems taken with now."

"What, Shelia?" John tried his hardest to get away from the huge bulking male, but to no avail. Sabertooth just growled at him, probably smelling the fear and lies. Which wasn't too good for him. Damn, damn, damn. Why did Piotr have to be out? Why did Sabertooth have to be in? Why couldn't he have just remembered to take a shower? He soon found himself back up against the wall with a hand of claws too close for comfort. Not good!

"You gonna tell me the truth or am gonna have to skin ya?" Okay, so land myself in deep crap, or lie some more and get myself in deeper crap, hard one? John thought, raising his eyebrow at Creed and praying to any God that would listen to a desperate plea.

"I don't have a clue what you're on about mate, I've been out all day!" John said, trying to dissolve into the wall. Damnit, where was his lighter?

"That crap ain't fooling me, punk. The X-Geeks never let each other out of their sights. You know fine well what I'm talking about." Creed's claws inched down to John's side, digging in through the fabric of his shirt and tearing at the top layer of skin, kinda like a needle, only bigger. "Or do I gotta cut you open first?" John wasn't too sure if he had an option now. He could tell Creed everything and get killed, stall to get some time and maybe Magneto would come back, but Magneto might side with Creed believing John to be threat and just kill him anyway, or he could deny everything, take the beating and cutting and then just…what? Move the whole plan forward? Get outta there as soon as possible and make sure Piotr was on a plane the very same day?

Decision sort of made itself.

"I don't have a clue what you're on about Creed!" That was when the first pain came, the shallow digging of nails into the skin, the piercing of flesh, the drawing of blood. Wasn't too hard to feel, with claws like 'Tooth's.

"Wanna change your tune?" The sound of his voice told John that he might live if he denied it all, if he kept up the bluff. If he told the truth now then Creed would enjoy taking him apart. He was just looking for a reason to kill something.

John didn't answer, failing to repeat the same thing he'd said twice before. The result would be the same if he said it or not. And sure enough it was. Slowly but surely Creed made him a pin cushion, that was until he passed out, more from blood loss than pain. Creed left, John was lying slouched against the wall, head pressed in the corner and blood starting to clot at the wounds, drying on his shirt and sticking to his skin.

Oblivion never tasted so sweet.

- - -

Zaire sat at the kitchen table, a series of books in front of her. She was reading up on the haunted mansions in California. The others were all at school, save for her and Remy, who was currently in the danger room with Logan who had finally managed to convince Hank to give the Cajun a clean bill of health, ready for proper training. She had started to get bored, resorting to pestering the Professor for as many books as she could stomach. It was a strange way for her to cure her boredom, and usually it would work, gaining knowledge usually made her feel like time wasn't wasted.

Remy's phone started to ring, it was sitting on the table in front of Zaire and she knew there was only one person who would be calling. John.

"Hello?" She picked it up and answered, against her better judgement.

"That you, Zaire?" Came the haggard reply.

"Yes, John, what do you want?" Zaire asked tersely. Logan was still wary, and Zaire was quite the same now too. Maybe John was bad news.

"Tooth's gone out, Piotr's at the hospital and I don't have a clue where the hell Magneto is. Needed to call someone." John replied, his voice was stretched out, as if he was tired.

"Touched as he'll be Remy isn't around right now. So you'll have to talk to the wall if you want some company." Zaire was about to hang up when she heard him coughing. "John?"

"Not company I need." He said quietly, "Tooth smelt you on me." That was all the explanation she needed, she knew just what had happened.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, call me if someone comes in and I'll find a back way. What's the address?" John told her where to go and she ran up the stairs, telling him to just hold on for a while longer. Grabbing a jacket and her first aid kit she ran back downstairs, left a note for Remy then left through the garage, hotwiring Logan's jeep. She hadn't expected John to be so stupid, he should've known by now that he had to shower when he was doing something he wasn't supposed to, especially around Sabertooth. Zaire knew she was breaking the speed limit, and that Logan was going to kill her, maybe John too, but Hank would probably side with her, and Remy and maybe the Professor. Maybe she could get Kitty on her side too, and then she, Kitty and Rogue could try and convince Logan that it was the right thing to do. Hopefully she'd be able to get John out of there in time for that.

She pulled up outside the building, it seemed similar to the Xavier Mansion, it was probably pretty similar inside as well. Pushing open the front door Zaire cautiously made her way up the stairs, searching for any sign on John. Most of the doors were closed, the ones she tried to open being locked. Walking further along the hall she came to an open door and which she entered slowly, the light smell of blood caught her nose and she guessed she had found John's room.

"John?" She whispered, hoping he hadn't lost consciousness.

"Zaire." The reply was from the far corner of the room, behind the bed and beside the book shelf which contained DVD's and video games instead of books. Zaire knelt down beside the fire starter and did a quick once over of his injuries. He was bleeding from the side and from the head, probably with a few broken bones as well. Zaire had witnessed first hand what Sabertooth could do. He coughed slightly, blood dribbling from his lip and Zaire felt any anger towards him melt away. "Didn't tell him what he wanted to hear," another cough as the blond strained to breath, "least I'm not dead yet." His eyes started to close, slowly drooping.

"No," she whispered harshly, a hand cupping an uninjured cheek. "I did not come all this way to save your sorry ass for you to just give up and die in a heap in this sad little sadist's house!" John smirked slightly at her, his eyes opening slightly.

"You're getting all ruffled again." He said, the expression on his face showing that he liked ruffling her feathers as he had put.

"Yeah, I am." Zaire replied with a small smile, so long as John kept with the jokes, so long as he could fire a quip here and there, she wouldn't worry too much, she'd get him to Hank and things would be fine. "C'mon, I need you to stand up." She said, trying to help John to his feet while not aggravating any of his wounds. When they both heard a door slamming downstairs they nearly jumped out their skin, Zaire knowing that if it were Sabertooth or Magneto she wouldn't stand a chance at getting John out of there, John knowing that if it was Creed then he'd be dead and so would Zaire.

"C'mon, I know where we can go." John limped to the door, glancing down the hall and leading Zaire to the end of the hallway. "Quick." With a harsh whisper John grabbed Zaire's arm and pulled her into a closet, closing the door and pulling her close.

"Why are we hiding in here?" Zaire asked, whispering almost as harshly as John had. "You think he won't find us in the closet?" Even in the dark and with blurred vision, John could see the glare Zaire was directing at him. It was nice to know that even under these circumstances she was the same spunky girl he was getting to know.

"You little X-Men aren't the only ones with hidden basements." John said, wincing slightly at the pain in his ribs. "This'll take us to Magneto's little hidden lair, we can probably lose Creed for a little while and gain some time to get out of here." John said just as the 'closet' started to descend, feeling a lot like an elevator. Zaire closed her eyes and wrung her hands beside her, trying not to think about the lack of space, the fact that she was closed up in a closet, it had been a while since she'd been so scared of a tight space, but this time, this time the fear was ten fold. Not only was she in a closed space, she was in a closed space with John, who was injured, and they were running away from Sabertooth, in Magneto's base. The whole situation would've paralysed her if it weren't for John.

"C'mon, we're down." John limped out the door, looking around for any sign of life in the cold metal rooms. "Looks like we're alone." He muttered, both he and Zaire stumbling from the small, cramped elevator. "C'mon, we should start moving now."

"John," Zaire whispered slightly, peering around in the dark, "I just want you to know, if we die here, I'm gonna kick your spirit ass." John chuckled slightly, causing Zaire to shake her head. And so the cat and mouse game continued.

- - -

AN: Well, I hope no one is too disapointed. More from John/Zaire/Rogue/Remy et all next week. Seriously. Probably next Thursday.

Reviews are good.


End file.
